SAO - Neko's Tale
by Thatmcgamerguy
Summary: SAO OC. Has a few similarities to the SAO storyline, but otherwise the only connection is the setting.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: **

**Although the story seems to be the same story as the Main line at first, it is simply setting the stage for what comes later. Also, the Prologue is the only portion with time stamps. This will be explained later in the series. Thanks for reading, and please leave feedback!**

* * *

Prologue

USA Central Time: 15:30 Language: English

"Sigh". Setting my bag on the floor, I took a look at my small room. In one corner sat my bed, and in the other sat my desk. Sitting atop the desk was four computer monitors. And in the center sat the the newest piece of technology out there. The NerveGear. I was in the process of creating my own software for the tech, but this day came faster than I thought. The day I was refering to was the day the game card with the name "Sword Art Online" displayed in bold Japanese letters became active. As I have till eleven before the card was usable, I went about my homework.

USA Central Time: 18:00 Language: English

"I am going to enter SAO for an hour tonight." I said over my oven pizza. My older sister next to me began to whine. "Why do you get to go first! I am the older one!". "Because I bought the game." I replied. "Anyway, as the game opens at one in Japan, I will be going in at eleven". "Okay, just make sure you log off by twelve thirty, we are going to the Neal's tomorrow." "Shall do."

USA Central Time: 22:58 Language: Japanese

"Time to go" I said to myself. Placing my NerveGear upon my head, I closed the clasp. "Link Start". The startup sequence began.


	2. Chapter 2

"So wait, you aren't a beta tester?" asked Akira. The young girl gamer had been trailing me for the past hour. At first, she followed me because she wanted to know how to play, but we started talking soon after.

"No, I just pick up on things really fast." In reality, I had read the code inside the NerveGear, so I knew how to activate the skills.

"How many skills do you know?"

"Seven at the moment." I glanced at the clock in the corner. "Sorry, but I have to log off, here, let's trade friend status." A few taps later, she showed up on my friend list.

"See ya." I opened my menu, and went to log out. "Huh?"

"What?"

"The logout button, it's gone."

"You're kidding."

"Not, check yourself."

"WHAT?!" she screeched.

"Calm down, it's probably just a glitch, and will be fixed in a bit. I the meantime, how about we go look for info broker to find some new skills?"

(Ten minutes later)

"This concludes the tutorial for Sword Art Online". And with that, the game master was sucked back into the ceiling. "Oh my god". "No, this can't be true". "It's a joke right?". That was being said around me.

"Come on" I told Akira.

"Why? I we stay put we won't die." Thankfully, Akira wasn't panicking like some of the other girls.

"In situations like this, supplies of food, col, and xp will become scarce fast. We need to get as much of that as possible in the early stage, when people are first realizing the situation. You don't have to come, but I will appreciate it, having someone on my sixth."

"Ya, what you are saying makes sense. How are you able to think straight? I am barely even able to think right now."

"I honestly don't know. Alright, you coming?"

"Yes"

With that, we raced out of the central plaza, and into the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 2

(Seven months later)

"So you won't join?" said Akira with shocked face.

"No, I operate better alone. But you work best with support, and the Knight's of Blood are a good guild, so you better join."

"But..." Akira pleaded.

"No, buts, you almost died last time. You need support, and more than I can give. Go join, I'm on your friend's list, you can always message me."

As I sent her back into the KoB HQ, I felt as though a part of me died. She had backed me up from the beginning, and she was always cheering me up. But after that last fight… Her HP went down to 5%. I wasn't able to provide the support she needed. As such, I forced her to join a guild that could properly support her. She fought me on it, but I wouldn't back down. After 3 days, she finally found a guild she liked. And that was then end of our party. Sighing, I turned away and walked back to the teleport gate.

(Nine months later)

Clang! Overhead strike. Clang! Horizontal. Suddenly a gap appeared in the monster's defence. Operating out of practice, I activated a stab-type skill. With a loud thunk, my attack pierced the monster's armor, and sent it's HP to zero. As the mob burst into hundreds of shards, a window showing how much xp and col I had earned from the fight appeared in front of me. With a tap, I dismissed it. As I started to walk back, I heard the sounds of combat ahead. Out of habit, I went to make sure the players could handle the mobs.

Rounding the corner at a light jog, I arrived just in time to see a massive burst of light from a rapier. I almost turned to leave, seeing as they could handle the mobs themselves, when I recognized the girl to the left of the the head of the group. Akira. Her form had improved a huge amount in the last few months. But then, all surprise was dismissed as I recognized the head player. Asuna the flash. Possibly the best rapier user in SAO. Of course, she would be in charge of training Akira. Deciding to say hi once the battle was finished, I leaned against a pillar.

With a burst of shards, the last of the mobs died, and all was quiet.

"Your form has improved, Akira." I called.

With a jerk, she spun around. A smile immediately plastered itself across her face.

"Thanks, but Asuna here is to thank for it."

"Skills can be taught with ease, knowing when to use them is what's important." Replied Asuna with a smile.

"Akira is gifted in that regard." I replied. Then, with serious face:

"Akira, I am not sure who would win a duel anymore, you or me. Asuna is quite possibly the best rapier user in SAO, learning from her is a gift."

"I guess." Akira responded.

"But what in the world have you been doing? I hardly see you, except for the clearing meetings."

"I'm solo, so I just roam the various floors when I'm not clearing."

"Hmph, that's no excuse for not meeting me when I ask to. Just how many hours do spend a day clearing?"

"Sixteen hours or so."

"Neko! That's dangerous! With that little sleep your thinking is impaired!" Akira blurted.

"I'm fine! I keep a 35% safety margin, and if I get too tired I head back."

"Still!" fumed Akira.

"Neko, you remind me of Kirito." said Asuna.

"How so? He is miles ahead of me, and is a Advanced Beta Tester."

"Advanced Beta tester? Why not just Beater?"

"Because of people like him, we are going to get out of here one heck of a lot sooner." I retorted.

"Anyway, how do I remind you of Kirito?"

"You work yourself to death, and you're oblivious to the fact that someone cares about you a lot. Kirito is the same way."

"Hmm." I snorted. Then Akira spoke up.

"Well, since I met up with you today, how about we take the day off and relax?"

"Sorry, but I have plans for today, maybe another time." As I walked away, I heard Akira mutter: "I'm going to butcher him." I picked up my pace.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Clang! Clang! Thunk. Shit! The Mob had found an opening in my defence. With a screech, it plunged it's sword deep into my abdomen. My HP went down to 9%. With a heave, I threw myself back. Completing the move with a flip, I turned to run. Only to find myself face to face with a second monster. Forgetting to even curse, I stood in shock. As the mob raised it's sword to finish me, a sudden blue burst shot through it's chest. Then two other swords appeared on each side, and sliced through the mob. With a burst of light, the mob shattered. Finally coming to my senses, I jumped past the red and white treo that saved me. Spinning around, I saw the mob shattered by the lead player. For a few seconds I stood there, still trying to comprehend how close to death I had just been. Then I blacked out from exhaustion.

"Is he alive?" "Looks like it." "He had the right idea though, running. But that second monster was bad luck." Slowly coming to my senses, I glanced around. To each side stood KoB knights. And kneeling in front of me was a female rapier user. Akira. With a look of concern, she handed my a health drink.

"Thanks." I said. Taking it from her hand, I drank it in one gulp. I was used to Akira handing me things from when we had teamed up. But I had forgotten that we were no longer party members, and that she was apart of the guild KoB. The knight to the right of me didn't take kindly to me just taking the health drink.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Just a thanks? We saved your but back there!" He shouted.

"Leave it, Wilab. He is drowsy, and on autopilot. He is used to me handing him things from when we partied together." said Akira in a stern voice.

"Sorry miss." Wilab replied.

I stood up. Finally able to think straight, I commented on what I just heard.

"What ever did you do to deserve a Miss from someone? I remember you were always disobeying my orders. How on earth did you get promoted?" I said with a smile.

"One word: Heathcliff." she responded in the same tone.

"Well, thanks, but I can handle myself from here. Thanks, for helping out." With that, I started to walk deeper into the dungeon.

"And just where do you think your going?" Akira called in that same stern voice.

"Back into the dungeon. I'll wait in the safe area for my health to recover, then go back to clearing."

"Your assuming I'll just let you go, Neko. Even when we partied together you could easily handle an attack like that. You are too tired. I will not let you go back into the dungeon. Period."

"Ugg. I'll be fine, I just had bad luck that turn around."

"Bullshit. C'mon, we are going back to the village." With that she grabbed my collar and dragged me towards the entrance. I was about to pull away and run back, but something in the men's eyes stopped me. With a sigh, I turned around and walked on my own two feet side by side with Akira.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

I woke to someone shaking my shoulder. As I opened my eyes, Akira's smirking face filled my vision.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked.

"Look at the time." She replied.

Glancing to the clock in the corner of my mind, I silently cursed in my head. I had been asleep for over 48 hours.

"Your point being?" I replied.

"You said you were fine, and then you go and sleep for over two days. You were most definitely not fine. Not to mention that I woke you up, so you probably not rested up yet." She retorted.

"You might think that is fine, but sure don't. For cryin out loud, you almost died! And I believe you remember what happened after my I nearly died?"

"I remember. You're right, I wasn't fine. But I am now. So if you'll excuse me-"

BAM! Akira's palm smashed into the table, shaking the cup of water that sat upon it.

"Ohh… You infuriate me so much! How hard is for you to realized that I care about you, and that you risking your life like this terrifies me!"

"Do tell, but why do you care about me? We are using fake names in a net game over the web!" I yelled back.

"Because if you die here you die there." she answered in a quiet voice.

Taking another look at her face, I realized just how much she had been worried about me. I had to change that. She couldn't care about me. The chance of me dieing was so much higher. And not because I was a soloer. I had to get her to stop caring. With that in mind, I said things I regretted much later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This chapter is written from Akira's perspective. **

* * *

Ch. 6

"Akira, I need to talk to you for a minute." said Marco.

Turning to face him, I responded.

"What is it?" What he said next turned my blood to stone.

(Six hours later)

"There he is." Marco said. "One hundred and fifty meters ahead."

Spotting Neko, I nodded. Then a group of five players walked towards the sleeping Neko. I saw the orange marks. I moved my arm as though to get up, but Marco stopped me.

"Just watch, he will be fine."

One of the orange players challenged Neko to a duel. It looked like a Sleep-PK. But when there was three seconds left until the start of the duel, Neko moved.

Thirty seconds later, the defeated orange player was on his knees, down to 3% HP. Holding his sword at the orange player's throat, Neko forced the others to TP to the jail on floor one. After that, he made the defeated player TP. Sheathing his sword, Neko began to walk back towards the TP Gate for this floor. This time Marco got up to confront Neko. I went with him. Calling out to Neko, I blurted: "What the hell is wrong with you! You could have died!".

With one look at me, shock spread across his face. Instantly, he turn away from me, and started to sprint as fast as his dexterity stat allowed. At first, I thought I could keep up, but Neko's speed far outstripped mine. I stopped and used a TP crystal. Once at the TP Gate for that floor I waited. Ten Minutes later, Neko came sprinting in. Throwing myself in front of him, we both went flying.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter seemed a bit rushed, but that could just be me. I may rewrite this chapter eventually.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

"You have got to be kidding me Neko." Akira seethed.

"I'm not." I replied.

"I still don't get why you didn't tell me that you were the vigilante. I wouldn't have stopped you!"

"Because what do you think happens when a player won't surrender?"

"Well I guess you would..." she trailed off as she realized what I was saying.

"H-How many?"

"Thirty Seven Souls. Thirty Seven Souls no longer live because of me."

Suddenly, Akira stood up and walked over to where I was on the bed. Sitting down, she hugged me.

"I don't care about the fact that you killed. So long as you gave them the option of surrender, you did the right thing. That is what matters."

"Akira..."

"I don't care about it. You did the right thing."

"But..."

"No buts... you told me that once. Now it's my turn to tell you."

"Thanks, Akira."

"No problem. But, will you join the guild now? I would like to spend more time with you."

"Uhh, ya, I guess I can. I'll join."

"Thank you Neko."

"No problem."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the last two chapter's being so short. After this, I will try to make the Chapter's longer. **


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

It has been almost a month since Akira found out about me. And she hasn't let out of her sight for more than an hour since.

"Honestly, you don't have to watch me like a hawk." I said to very watchful Akira.

"Honestly, I do, as you have a habit disappearing the moment I look away."

"That was before you knew about me."

"All the more reason to watch."

"Ugg. Hey, can we go to the current floor and do some clearing?"

"Sure." she replied.

(Thirty minutes later)

"GET BACK HERE NEKO!" Akira shrieked.

I froze. I had been trying to walk away. But that action did not warrant the reaction. Storming over, she yanked collar and dragged me back over. Gagging, I tried to recover. She yanked me back again. Spinning, she got right in my face.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I WILL PERSONALLY FLAY YOU ALIVE" she screamed.

"Pretty sure that would make you a red player." I replied.

"Ohh… you… little..."

"Anyway, let's get back to clearing." I said hurriedly, before Akira actually did flay me alive. Turning to the dungeon, I started to walk. Akira ran up to me and past me. I spun and bolted.

"GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

With a sigh, I leaned against the bench with the iced-tea beverage in my hand. The still fuming Akira sat beside me. She had tried to chase me down after I took off, but I was to fast. After roaming the various floors for about an hour, I sent Akira a message telling her to meet me at the plaza of the fiftieth floor. From there we came here, to watch the sunset.

"It is a nice view." I commented.

"Yes… it is." Akira said reluctantly.

"Neko? Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"What?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"That came out of the blue. Why do you ask?"

"E-Ehh, w-well, I u-uhh, j-just wondered." she stuttered.

"Is that so?" I gave her a knowing look.

"W-Well, u-uhh, u-umm, I-I..." Panicking she changed the subject.

"F-Forget it. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Hmm, well, if you keep things up as they are now, nothing."

"Ohh. Sorry. I'll stop holding you back."

"Thanks. I guess I'll go sell some of the stuff I got today, then go wander."

"Can I come with?"

"I guess so."

(The next day)

With a stretch, I start walking towards the TP Gate.

"That's everything" I said.

"Hmph." responded Akira, who was a meter behind me.

"Shoot, I have to to HQ, I'll see you later ok?" Akira suddenly said.

"K" With that she took off for the TP Gate. I went to the dungeon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Due to testing at school, I am unable to write as much as I would like. I will try to**** release ****at least one chapter a day. While it will be like this until summer break, once break starts I'll write a ton. Also, if you like what I am doing please let me know. Motivation is everything. :) Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Clang! Thud! With a burst, the mob blew into a million shards. Stretching, I turned around to go back to the entrance. And froze. Standing in front of me stood a group of twenty players. Red players. Drawing my sword and jumping back in one move, I went into a fighting stance.

"Well well, what have we here?" the man in the front said.

"A front line clearer with dueling experience. I suggest you scram." I replied.

"Ohh, I have heard that one many a time. But they never seem to PROVE IT!" with a shout, the man drew his sword and charged. CLANG! I countered, severing his arm. Jumping back, he looked at me with new eyes.

"So maybe you do know what you are doing. Still I doubt you could face twenty people. ATTACK!" he shouted. The men around him started forward. But I was faster. Dodging between them, I sprinted past them. Spinning, I used a three-piece combo on the man in the back of the group, killing him. I killed two others before they even realized what was happening. As they charged in an attempt to surround me with overwhelming numbers, I jumped high, right over their heads. I killed another man before they began to surround me again. This was repeated twice more before they pulled back. Standing in a fighting stance, I twirled my sword, preparing it for the next sword skill. Then the mobs attacked. This is what I had been counting on.

"Surrender or die!" I yelled. Several men ran to me and dropped their swords. The rest fought until they were killed by the mobs. As they mobs attacked the men around me, I jumped over their heads and killed them. Turning around to the men on their knees, I said to get a TP crystal ready. Nodding, they all took one out.

"DIE YOU!" The leader screamed. He charged. Unprepared, I was slow to respond. Shit. If that blow landed, I would die. Suddenly, a white and red blur flew from my left side, blocking the sword with theirs. However, he recovered, at attacked, the girl who had jumped in was thrown back from the force of the hits. However, I also had recovered. Jumping in, we crossed swords twice, three times. Then in a gamble, the leader used a move that would kill me, but left him exposed. It paid off. Understanding the situation in the blink of an eye, I activated my final skill. My arm accelerated several hundred times, slicing through the man's chest in an instant. As the skill ended, I skidded to stop some twenty meters past the man. However, there was no man there. Instead a million shards floated upwards.

"What the hell was that."

Turning around, I saw Akira with a look of disbelief. The defeated men also had this look.

"What do you mean?"

"At the last moment… your sword… it almost looked like it teleported, but the light effect was there." she said quietly. I glanced at the men on the ground.

"You all, TP to the first floor dungeon." With a nod, they all TPed away.

"A unique skill, 'Bullet Speed'." I said.

"W-What does it do?"

"Makes the skill currently activated go several hundred times faster than normal."

"O-Ok. Well..uh..sorry I got in your way."

"You didn't, in fact, you saved my life. As I had no skill currently activated, my unique skill wouldn't have worked."

"Ohh. Then I guess you owe me favor then."

"Uhh, ya I guess"

"Ok! Go on a date with me."

"W-W-WHAT!" I exclaimed. I felt my cheeks get warm.

"I, well, what… SHIT!" Akira shrieked. She turned as though to run, but before she could I nabbed her.

"Calm down. And as to your request… yes." Akira instantly turned a very deep shade of red.

"Uh-h-h-h… t-thanks." With that, I grabbed her hand and started for the exit.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for missing yesterday's chapter, I got hit with a headache. I will try to make it up to you all this weekend. (Stories take so long to write, and then they are so short. What is with that?! xD)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

It has been two weeks since that first "date". In that time, Akira and I have gotten to the point where we can predict each-other's moves when in combat. However, I always won the duels.

Clang! Clash! Thud! Akira slammed into the far wall or the KoB train area. Walking over, I gave her my hand. Pulling herself up, she walked over to our training circle.

"That will be enough for today." a deep voice. Heathcliff.

"I need to talk to Neko, although you are allowed to come, Akira."

"Then I think I shall." she replied, stealthing her sword. I walked up to him.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I would rather talk about it in my office."

"Ok."

* * *

"So what do you need?" I asked.

"Neko, do you have a unique skill?" he asked, looking me dead in the eye.

"What makes you think that?"

"You are always training outside HQ, you are hesitant to clear with anyone but Akira, just to list two."

"As to your question, and answer is yes, however, I would appreciate it if you kept this underwraps."

"I can do that. However, I didn't call you up here to ask about skills. I have a report that says that the red guild, Laughing Coffin, is on the sixty fourth floor." I heard a sharp intake of breath from Akira.

"And you are asking me to lead a group to capture them?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Neko! You can't! Last time you nearly died!"

"Against twenty people alone. This time I will have a large amount of back-up. This is the very reason I made join a guild months ago. Because in a guild you have a large amount of back-up."

"But.."

"No buts, this is my decision. However, I assume you will be with me?"

"Of course! What do you take me for? An idiot!?"

"Possibly..." I replied with a smile.

"Hmpf."

"Anyway, when do you want me to go?"

"Today, if possible."

"I can do that."

"Good luck, Neko, Akira."

"Same to you. Let's go, Akira."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

It has been three day's since Heathcliff asked me to lead this raid. And this was the day it would all go down. I finished my message to Heathcliff, adding a "good luck" to the end. Today, the KoB was going to attempt to take the seventy fifth floor.

Standing up, I looked around at the men who were sitting in their party groups talking. Moving around, I told them quietly to get ready. The time had come.

* * *

A group of red player's were approaching. This was it. What was left after the last raid was standing right infront of us. We could wipe out the dirty name of Laughing Coffin today. As the group passed directly below us, I made the signal. Instantly, the KoB raid group dropped down, surrounding the LC players. I called out to the the panicking group.

"If you wish to live, surrender. Otherwise, prepare to die."

"If you wish to take us, you must take our lives!" one of the red players screeched.

"If that is case, then that is what will happen." I replied. The group was unnerved by my simple answer. As I planned them to be. Drawing my sword, I gave them one last warning.

"Surrender or die." As none of them moved, I said the next command.

"Attack." Instantly, the KoB raid group began to clash with the tight ball of LC. One of the LC members ran at me. I jumped to the side, cutting his throat as he ran past. With a burst, he was no more. This happened twice before I noticed that one of the LC members had killed two of my own. I ran over to take him out.

"Well well, look who came to save his men. But, can you save yourself?" With that, he attacked. We crossed blades for more than a minute. Then disaster struck. A fallen LC member fell backwards into me, causing me to lose my balance. The man facing me grinned, thinking that is was over. He swung a horizontal attack. A grabbed my sword in a reverse grip and activated a skill, then my unique skill. Sparks flew from the two swords upon impact. Growling, the LC member attacked again. I had to use my skill twice more. Then the mob attacked me. As I turned to defend myself, the LC member knocked my sword out of my hand. The mob began it's attack. I heard Akira scream.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short, but things are starting to get late on my end. And I hope I don't kill you all with the cliffhanger. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: There is a lot of grammar errors in this chapter. They are intentional. Also, sorry about not uploading a chapter yesterday. Thanks, Bye!**

* * *

Ch. 12

Then the mob froze. At first I thought I had lagged, but then I heard a bell tolling. A system message came on, saying that the game had been cleared. Everyone around me stopped fighting. Then I was logged out.

I opened my eyes for the first time in two years. At first, I could only move my left hand about an inch before it flopped back onto the bed. But after a few minutes I was able to sit up. As I stared out the window, I thought about what had just happened. I was stumped. But I wasn't going complain. I was home. I was free.

I heard the door open quietly. My sister came in carrying in flowers. She seemed reluctant to look at me for a second, then looked up. Her face froze in shock as she say me up and awake. Then she ran to me screaming. A nurse ran in to see what the problem was. Managing to break my sister away from me, she asked how I felt.

"Ok, altho my muscles seem to operate half a second later then they should."

The nurse laughed.

"I'll go get the doctor." she said with a smile. She walked out.

* * *

Language: English

"Hey Harry." said a boy who appeared to be my age.

"I'm are sorry, but I don't remember you. Then again I barely remembered that name my was Harry." The boy laughed.

"I'm your friend, James. We used to go to school together. Anyway, you happy to be rid of that death trap?" he asked.

"Somewhat yes, somewhat no. On one foot, I am no longer in fear of me life, but on the other, I had found a nice g-. Friend."

"Hmm. Still, I am happy you're alive, even if we can't be friends anymore."

"Thanks, I see I used to had good friends. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

As he walked away I felt my cheeks flush. I really couldn't speak english anymore. I sounded like a psychopath when I did.

* * *

Language: Japanese

"So, mom, I need to talk to you about something."

I was the dinner table with my newly, reunited family. It was the last part that made me feel guilty about what I had to say next.

"I would like to move to Japan."

"W-What! Why?! We just got you back, I mean, I-" I stood up.

"I have spent two years in an Japanese speaking community. My english is extremely rough. I have also spent the last two years with no such thing as a school. Switching to such a life is going to be hard when my problem is unique. However, in Japan they are opening a school for former SAO players. As I have dual citizenship I can go to that school. I will be able to get help from others in the same predicament, and help others in turn. On top of that, there is someone waiting for me in Japan. They don't know that I am american, so they are going to get really worried if I don't show up soon." I finished my mini speech, and sat down.

"Well, what about us? We are your family."

"I'll come visit now and then. And not to upset you or anything, but I am used to not having parents, so I'll be fine on my own."

"Well, may I ask who this person is?"

"Their username is Akira. In-game, our avatars had the married status applied."

"M-Married?!"

"We could access each-other's storage, and our money became shared. It was more practical than anything."

"What was your relationship like with her?"

"We slept in the same room, though not in the same bed. We cleared floors and fought together. She saved my butt more times than I have fingers. Same in the reverse. She worried about me to the point of driving me insane."

"In other words, your girlfriend." my sister said.

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Well, it sounds like we have no choice. But you will come to visit at least twice a year."

"Alright."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

I stood in the middle of the crowded airport. As I walked around, I wondered why the players had no cursors. Then I remembered that I was out of that death game. Sighing, I sat down near the gate that I was going to be boarding.

"Why the long face?" A boy my age asked. Thankfully in Japanese.

"I am still trying to get used to this world. Transitioning has not been easy."

"What do you mean, this world? You make sound like you're an alien."

"Sorry, I guess I confused you. I just got out of Sword Art Online."

"Whaa?! Gee, congrats. On surviving."

"Thanks. Although I might be killed by Akira when I get to Japan. I haven't contacted her yet, and I was a smigit away from death when the game ended, so she probably thinks I'm dead."

"Haha. Good luck soldier!"

"Haha. Anyway, why are you in the US? Personally I'm a dual citizen, but what about you?"

"Funny enough, I'm a dual citizen too. Although this is my first time going to Japan."

"It's my first time as well. I have no idea what I'm going to do when I get there. As we were caught off-guard by the game being cleared, we didn't trade real-life identities. Could be a pain trying to link up."

"I heard that the government has set up a thing where if two players agree to share identities, the government will provide the information."

"That should work. Thanks."

"No big deal. Want to sit together on the plane?"

"Why not?"

* * *

"Here, let's trade emails."

"Sure thing."

After we traded emails, we went our separate ways. He left for a town almost exactly in the center of Japan. I went to Tokyo to find out how this government identity transfer worked.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about this one being short, I had a long day today. School is almost out, so just hold on until then. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

As the man in front of me sent the request, I felt a knot in my stomach unroll. I had been worried about how to find Akira. Without knowing her real life identity, we could never reunite. That was why I was so obsessed with getting to Japan quickly, when programs like this would make things easier.

"You go for today, I will let you know the response when I get one." the man said.

"Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it. This is my job afterall. Anyway, have a good day."

As I walked out of the building, I prepared myself for a very nerve racking day. I couldn't focus on anything, and in the end just sat in my hotel room thinking about what I would say when I finally met Akira in the real world. With that, at one in the morning, I passed out.

I woke to the sound of my cell phone. Glancing at the time, I wondered who would call at five in the morning. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Harry Aki there?"

"He is speaking."

"We regret to inform you that the player Akira's guardians have turned down your request."

"Thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome. Have a good day, bye."

"Goodbye."

As I sat on the mattress in shock, I realized what the person had said. The player Akira's Guardians. Not Akira. The guardians. Then I shook myself. In this world, we kids didn't make the decisions, the adults did. It was going to take some serious getting used to. I thought about Akira, what she was doing this very second.

* * *

"YOU WHAT!" I shrieked. My father jumped in fear. He heard the anger in my voice. However, it went right over my mother's head.

"Nemu, you need to remember, that was a net game. A net game with people you knew nothing about. You can't just trade real life identities-"

"YOU IDIOT! I DECIDE WHO I TRADE MY IDENTITY WITH, NOT YOU!"

My, dad, ever the mediator, jumped in.

"Nemu, calm down. Please explain who this Neko person is to you. We have never heard of him before today. Please inform us."

I somehow managed to get my temper under control.

"His username was Neko. He was an incredible fighter, especially against other players, which is harder than the mobs. He had one of the unique skills. Within the game, we were married, and-"

"M-MARRIED!? Nemu! You can't just-" my mother exclaimed.

"In game the married status meant that your item storage and money are shared. That was all. As a matter of fact, Neko forced me to buy two beds when we got an apartment on the sixty first floor. Now, back to what I was saying earlier. Neko had a bad habit of pushing himself to the edge and then needing to be drug back by force, on many an occasion. I saved his life several times, and he saved mine several times. He… he was a vigilante, forcing red and orange players to TP the the jail on the first floor. "

"Red and orange players?" asked my dad.

"Refers to the player cursors. Normal is green. If you have harmed a green then you turn orange for a bit, and if you kill a green then your cursor turns red permanently."

"Still, I mean, I am worried about the married thing." my mother muttered. I drew breath to talk, but my dad beat me to it.

"Honey, from what I hear, the married status could have been called Merging, and you wouldn't give it a second glance. As for anything in that realm, Nemu did say that Neko made her buy two beds, so we can assume, considering that there are no underage laws in SAO, that that was his true colors."

"Well, when you put it that way..." my mother seemed reluctant to back down.

"I do put it that way. So what do you say we give the government people a call and tell we said yes." My dad said.

"Alright." my mom said. I released a pent up breath. I was safe. For now.

* * *

It has been two hours since that phone call. I haven't moved an inch. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't think of a way to meet Akira in real life without her guardians getting in the way. I shook my head in frustration. Ugg. Then my cell rang again. I read the number. Same as before. I considered not answering. But something made me do it.

"Hello."

"Is Harry Aki there?"

"Speaking."

"Harry, we are delighted to inform you that the guardians of player Akira have given consent to allow an identity trade. Would you like to trade?"

I stood in shock for the second time today.

"Y-Yes please."

"Ok, the identity will be sent to you via email. Have a good day."

"You too. Goodbye."

I hung up and just stood there for a second. Then it hit me. I would be meeting Akira in real life.

"YES!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for missing yesterday. I got sucked into a second idea for a fanfiction. I may post it. I want to see if I can give it enough content. Anyway, I'm really sorry for missing yesterday. Hope this long chapter makes up for it. Have a good one!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

I sat down, hurriedly starting up my laptop. I just got the email. As I logged into the email account, I clicked the one on the top.

"Nemu Morino. Age: 15." I said to myself. I scrolled down. There was a phone number at the bottom. As I picked up my cell, it began to ring the number that matched the one in the email.

"Hello?"

"N-Neko? Is it you?"

"Yes, it is me. Nemu, I assume?"

"Uhh, yes. How did you know my name?"

"It was in the email I got."

"Ohh. I guess your name is in mine."

"Uhh, Nemu? You alright? You are not being yourself. Seems like your bottling things up or something."

She laughed.

"Actually, my parents are on the other receiver. I am a little awkward about that."

"Makes sense. Anyway, is it ok if we were to meet up in person? I have your address, but if you want to meet somewhere in public that is fine."

"Nah, just come to my house. When do you think you can be over."

"A day or two. I am in Tokyo right now."

"Tokyo? Wait, you lived there?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I lived in the U.S. Is that data not in there?"

"Ohh, it is. Wait, are you an American citizen?"

"Dual."

"Ohh, ok. Scared me a bit there."

"How so?"

"Well, only Japanese citizens can attend that SAO school they are setting up. Anyway, I guess I'll see you in a day."

"Maybe two."

Steel entered Nemu's voice this time.

"One."

"Alright, alright. Honestly. Anyways, goodbye."

"Bye."

I hung up. I started to pack up my stuff. It was going to be an overnight bus ride to get there by tomorrow. I had to be out of here fast.

* * *

As I got off the bus, I stretched. It had been a long, cramped bus ride. But I didn't care. As I walked through the small town, I realized that there was no one around. Familiar with ambushes from my SAO days, I dropped into a crouch and ran to the wall of a building. I went through a side alley to the main road. When got there, I saw the entire town hiding behind different things. Buildings, food carts, you name it. Didn't take much to hid the people I noticed. Small town. Real small. Standing in the middle of the road, I called out to them.

"I thought something was up. No people. Definite ambush setting in a town."

Everyone spun around. Some people had stunned expressions.

"Told you mom. Neko was a vigilante remember? He was gonna noticed something was up." said a girl behind one of the cars. Nemu. The older woman next to her grinned sheepishly.

"Well, he certainly isn't clueless." said another man on Nemu's other side.

"Like I said dad." she looked up, as if noticing me for the first time. For a second she just stood there. Then she jumped up and ran to tackle me. I dodged to the side, but she managed to grab my jacket sleeve. Yanking it forward, she hugged me.

"You scared me so much back there!" I had to think for a second before I remembered my near death experience at the end of the game.

"I am fine though. Don't worry, I'm not dead."

"Ugg. You still don't get it."

"I do. By the way, there are about 70 people behind you watching this." Nemu instantly went a very deep shade of red.

"L-L-Let's get out o-of here!" she stuttered while trying to pull me to a house down the street. But the townspeople had other ideas. They swarmed me, asking all sorts of things.

"What is your relationship with Nemu?" "Where are you from?" "What do you think of Nemu?". I held up a hand to stop them.

"Sorry, but I am worried Nemu might just faint, so I'll come to talk to everyone later. Is that ok?" The townspeople nodded. Then I felt Nemu yanking my sleeve again. I pulled out of her grip and walked next to her. My idea of how red a face could get was broken. Big time. Poor Nemu.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ohh my brain! My brain hurts! I am trying to make a backlog of chapters, because I have finals next week :(. Well, anyway, hope you enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

I set down my bags in the small guest room of Nemu's house. Then I walked back to the kitchen. The house was a one story building, traditional dojo style. Paper sliding doors. Thankfully, the house was equipped for the modern age. I had already been given the wifi password. I had also seen a ethernet port in the wall. I reached the kitchen. And was instantly mugged by Nemu. She jumped on top of me. Spinning around, I knocked her hand away with one hand and grabbed her other wrist in the other. I twisted her arm behind her back.

"Alright, you win." she exclaimed.

Her dad stood shaking his head at Nemu's attempted and failed attack.

"You know, I have the feeling that Neko had a habit of winning any duels. He seemed to know exactly what you were going to do, before you did." he said.

"Funny enough, you're right." I responded.

"Shut up, Neko." A blushing Nemu said.

"Nope!"

"You… little… " a fuming Nemu said. I recognized that to push it any farther could result in an all out attack.

"Calm down. Anyway, you have anything you want to do?" I directed my question at Nemu. She thought for a second.

"No, not really."

"Ok, I'm going to go set up my stuff. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok."

I walked back down the hall to my room. I logged my laptop onto the network, then pulled up my email. There was one. It was from the guy on the plane, Clark. In it was a picture of me, standing next to a red faced Nemu and a caption.

"Found your girlfriend I see." I muttered the caption under my breath. I typed up a response. He emailed me back saying he was outside. I stood up and went outside.

"Hey ho, there you are." said Clark with a grin.

"Since when did you come here?" I asked. I had a matching grin.

"This is where I went after saying bye on the airplane. Anyway, you be good to my cousin, or I'll flay you alive."

I burst out laughing. Clark gave me a look that said: Is he insane?

"I guess it is a very small world huh? By the way, flay you alive is Nemu's trademark. Not yours."

He burst out laughing with me this time.

"Neko, do you know him?" Nemu snuck up behind me. Turning, I responded.

"Sort-of. I met him on the plane over here. We traded emails and I got one with a photo of you with the red face of doom on it."

Nemu visibly paled.

"P-People took pictures?" she stuttered.

"Why yes, I did. Several. I sent them to the other pe-" Suddenly I yanked Clark down to a crouch, as I knew what was coming. The air above Clark's head emitted a swoosh sound, and Nemu's fist sat in the space where Clark's head had just been.

"Calm down Nemu. Clark did nothing wrong."

"Y-Yes, he did! He took photos even though I said not to!"

I thought back to when I had arrived. I remembered the flash of several cameras. Decided not to mention this to Nemu. One nuclear bomb at a time.

"Never mind that. Go back in, I'll be there in a minute."

"Fine." she walked back to the house.

"Sorry about that" Clark said.

"Meh, I knew it was coming. You aren't the only person that took photos."

"Anyway, I'll let you go back to Nemu. Good luck calming her down."

"Thanks, will do."

As I walked back to the house, I thought about how the community had accepted me as one of their own right off the bat. It was strange. In the US, life was about being friendly to those you knew and ignoring the rest. Here, it seemed, it was about getting to know someone, and then being their friend, right from the start.

* * *

"Hey, Neko, is it alright for me to call you Neko? Or should I switch?" Nemu asked as she walked up to me.

"You can call me Neko. I hardly respond to Harry anyway. So, what now? I'm done unpacking. Any idea as to what you want to do?"

Nemu stood thinking for a minute. Then a mischievous grin spread upon her face.

"The guys at a kendo club in the next town over say that I know nothing about swordsmanship. Want to go teach them?"

I felt a matching grin on my face.

"Why not?"

* * *

"I doubt you would last 30 seconds." the young man in front of me said.

"We won't know till I duel you."

"Hmpf. Fine. First-strike?"

"Disarm."

"Fine"

The boy took a position 20 meters in front of me. As I took up position, a look of surprise took his face, then exasperation.

"You need protective equipment, kid." he called.

"The equipment will just slow me down. I'll be fine."

"Fine." this time the voice was angry, wanting to show me who was boss. Time to see who that was, I thought.

"Start!"

The boy charged me, hoping to catch me off guard. But his balance was off. I used this to duck under his horizontal attack, then used a reverse grip to knock the bamboo sword out of his hand. The sword went flying, and the boy stood in shock. Then his face cleared.

"T-That was luck! I didn't want to hurt you without protective gear!" he sputtered.

"Then how about mercy rules then?" I said with a quiet voice. I saw the boy's fury. I saw a gleam in his eyes.

"Why not?" he said.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

We stood off at 30 meters. I saw the boy's hatred through his visor. He hated me for embarrassing him. I had disarmed him in one move. He was eager to win back that loss.

" Match continues until a player declares mercy. Start!"

The boy took off, charging me with a vertical swing. I twisted to the side, using the point of my sword to slam him in the gut. Following with two overhead strikes to the back. I pulled away to let him regain his breath.

"Declare mercy, and that will be the end of it." I said in a relaxed tone. This only enraged him further. He tried to attack again. I countered again. This repeated for several minutes. Hit never landed a hit on me. Finally I jumped back with a flip, using his moment of surprise.

"Last warning. The next hit will knock you out."

"I will win! I will never lose!" he shrieked.

"We shall see."

He launched his last attack. It was clumsy, easy to avoid. I followed with a hit to the gut, then promptly smashed the back of his head. He sagged to the ground, unconscious. The other kendo members stood in shock. The amount of power behind that last blow was somewhat terrifying to them. Made sense. The kendo member that I had fought was wearing protective gear, and I still knocked him out. Imagine with no equipment and a real sword. Terrifying.

"I suggest you care for your friend." I said to them. The kendo members snapped out of it, walking over and performing first aid. I walked out, after replacing the bamboo sword on the rack next to the door. Stretching on the light outside, Nemu came up behind me.

"How did it go?" she said.

"Knocked out." I replied. Nemu looked at me with some concern.

"That was overkill."

"We were playing by mercy rules, and he wouldn't give in. So I knocked him out."

"Ok then… remind me never to play mercy rules against you."

"It is no biggy so long as you give up. Anyway, want some ice cream?"

* * *

As we began to eat dinner, I decided to set the ball rolling.

"Mr. Morino, Mrs. Morino, do you know of any apartments close by? I need to rent an one." Nemu glanced up, alarm on her face.

"N-Neko, you can just stay here! I-I don't mind!" she stuttered.

"Nemu, while it was nice to stay here, I can't live here forever. Notice that I asked for one close by?" I replied.

"B-But, I want you here! Y-You have a habit of running of and all so-" I broke out laughing.

"Nemu, that was in SAO, where I could just run off and no one but you would come after me. If I run off here, the entire police force will try to hunt me down. They have dogs too. I couldn't run if I wanted."

"Well..."

"Nemu, you might have known me for two years before now, but to the outside world, I am a random stranger, coming out of nowhere. That could get awkward when it comes to society." Suddenly Nemu broke out in laughter.

"Neko, we lost the ability to stay normal in society the moment we ran out of the starting city. No one else led our life, fighting for our lives the way we did. Not even the other players in SAO had your… resume."

"True, but still, I think-" suddenly Nemu stood up and crossed to the other side of the table. Caught by surprise I just stood there as she enveloped me in a bearhug.

"Neko, please stay here." she whispered into my ear.

"Nemu, sorry, but I think I'm not the only person here who agrees on this. Your parents, and even mine, would say that I should move to an apartment." Then I got a big shock.

"Actually, we don't mind." said Mrs. Morino.

"W-What?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, before you showed up, Nemu was incredibly depressed. It took a ton just to get her to eat. After you came along, she perked up, to the point that she is at now." Nemu gave me a nervous smile. I returned it with a glare.

"What were you thinking? You knew I wasn't dead! You saw me logged out at the same time you did. Why on earth you you-"

"Because I over thought. I thought that the game had killed you. I… I was almost suicidal. That is why I want you to stay here." Then it hit me. They had manipulated me. All of them. Even her parents. And they won.

"Fine, but just for now. I will move out sometime in the next month."

"But-"

"No buts. Jeez we trade that one quite a lot don't we?" She smiled.

"Yes, yes we do."

* * *

**Author's Note: Unfortunately, I will be unable to post a chapter tomorrow, or even Sunday. This is due to me going off line for a day, as in even my phone will be left at home. Sorry about this. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

As I made my way to the kitchen in the morning, I thought about what was to come next. The school would be set up by start of the next school year. Nemu seemed determined not to let me out of her sight anymore than she had to. I was planning on moving out within a month after we had that talk over the dinner table. I was going to have to go visit my family in a month. I had yet to tell Nemu about that. I decided to discuss it with her at breakfast.

"Hey Neko." Nemu said as I walked in.

"Goodmorning Nemu. How are you felling today?"

"Tired but fine. You?"

"Same. By the way, I am going to have to go visit my family in the states in a month, just so you know."

"Hmm. Cool! Get two plane tickets!" I looked at her, bewildered.

"Two? I said I had to, not you."

"Well, I'm going, so deal."

"Honestly. I'll call my parents, they have to be willing. Anyway, what is for breakfast?"

As I sat down to eat, I tuned out most of what was being said. Things were really getting complicated. Nemu seemed determined to get into my life. Almost like a girlfriend. Honestly. Talk about annoying.

* * *

As Neko ate, he zoned out. He was oblivious to my staring. I knew that my parents noticed though, because they mentioned the word "date" a ton in their conversation. I didn't care. I didn't know when I realized my feelings, but they had been a part of me since before the end of SAO. I… I didn't know hope to tell him though. What if he didn't feel the same? Not that he would have feelings for another, but that he sees me as a friend, a companion. Or maybe he does have feelings for another? Augh! Love makes your brain go in circles like no tomorrow!

* * *

As I sat down at my computer, I pulled up some old documents. I slowly went through my contacts, explaining what had happened, and what was going to happen next. For the most part, it was just glorified goodbyes. My old life, before SAO, was well and truly gone. And people didn't even know about what I had done. Tired from Nemu excessive badgering from that day, and that fact that I had been in front of my computer for hours, I went to bed.

* * *

"You… murderer." said the man. I recognized him. he was the first person I killed.

"I gave you the option of surrender. You forced me to kill you."

"And if I head surrendered I would have stuck there for a year and a half. Not an option. Besides, if it was just me, it would make sense. Not 43! YOU MURDERER!"

Suddenly, the rest of those I had killed surrounded me. They screamed, clawed at me, bit me, beat me.

Then I woke up. I was covered in sweat, and my nerves we on the edge. I was lucky I had a built in bathroom. I said goodbye to my dinner. This was the fourth time this week.

* * *

Suddenly I woke up. I wasn't sure what it was till I hear the stumbling come from Neko's room. Then I heard what I thought was puking. Alarmed, I got up and ran to his door. I nocked not-so-lightly.

"Neko!? Are you alright?!" I said in a forced whisper. I wanted nothing more than to barge in there and check with my eyes. But I couldn't.

"Ya, I'm fine. Just had to use the restroom. Go back to bed." He was lying. But, I couldn't go in there. So I had to leave. However, after I sat in bed, I couldn't sleep. Something was wrong. But just what was it?

* * *

That morning, my head hurt the moment I woke up. After taking some headache meds, I got up and went to breakfast. However, the moment I was outside my room, Nemu yanked me and forced me against the wall.

"Tell me what is wrong. Now." she said, concern and steel in her voice. My heart skipped a beat. She suspected something.

"Nothing is wrong besides being hungry. Let me go so I can get breakfast." I replied, shakier than I would have liked. A look of hurt crossed Nemu's face.

"Why won't you tell me? Do you not trust me?"

"I do trust you, problem is, there is nothing wrong to tell you. Honestly. Can I go get breakfast now?" She reluctantly let me go, a hurt look in her eyes. My heart broke seeing her with that expression, but I couldn't tell her what was wrong. It would only worry her more. Hurt her more. I was going to deal with this.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this one is a bit short, the next one will be nice and long. Anyway, HUGE thanks to my friend for giving my the idea for this part of the story. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

As I flopped back to the bed, I heard Nemu walking around her room. She had given up on asking. Instead she just walked around her room, upset. I knew that I was hurting her, but I thought that telling her would only make it worse. It had been almost a month. I threw up almost every night. Nemu no longer left her room.

I heard my computer ping, letting me know I had an email. I opened it. It was from Clark, Nemu's cousin, who was currently living in the states.

I read it aloud, as I had anything as of late.

"Dear Neko. I just wanted to tell you that you need to snap out of it. Last night Nemu talked to me via video call. She is a wreck. I don't know what you are hiding, but it can't possibly be worse than as she thinks. She thinks that the people that you killed are coming back to haunt you. She is falling apart. Even what she thinks is true, you need to tell her. Let her help. Not knowing is eating her more than the knowledge ever could. Please, let her help. Also, don't tell her that I told you. I was supposed to keep my mouth shut. Please, Clark."

I sat looking at my computer with shock. I knew I was hurting her, but not that bad. I decided to tell her after my visit to the states. However, I needed to coax her out of her room. We would be going in a bit. She needed to pack.

* * *

"Nemu?" I called through the paper door.

"Can you come out please?" I heard her snuffle. Shit.

"I will in ten minutes." I heard her get up and head to the bath. I went to the kitchen to wait. When Nemu finally walked in half an hour later, she looked ok. Except for the eyes. The showed just how bad she was hurt.

"Nemu, you need to pack. We are going to the airport in the morning." She just nodded.

"Nemu, what is wrong. Tell me please." She visibly broke down. I jumped up and sat her down at the table. I filled a glass with water and gave it to her. She barely sipped it.

"Nemu, what is wrong?" At first she seemed hesitant. Then, seeming to make up her mind, she looked up.

"You are the problem. Why won't you tell me why you throw up every night?! Don't you trust me?! After all we went through together?!" she practically screamed at me.

"Nemu, I am sorry about that. And I will tell you when we get back. But first, we need to get ready to go to the states. If you promise to leave it for the duration of the trip, I will tell you when we get back. Alright?"

"F-Fine. But you have to let me help alright?"

"Sure." I wanted to get this over with. But the visit to states was more immediate. Then I will deal with this.

* * *

As we left the house the next day, Nemu's parents were visibly relived. Nemu had finally perked up. She was back to old self. Annoying as ever.

"Neko, what is a plane ride like? I have never been on one!" she said excitedly. I smiled, seeing how happy she was.

"It is just like a car. To be honest, I went on them a lot before SAO." She looked at me with wonder.

* * *

The walkway bridge to board the plane pulled back. Then the plane started backward. Nemu seemed a bit spooked by this, but recovered quickly. However, when the pilot revved the engines for takeoff, Nemu paled a bit. Then we started to race down the runway. The pilot suddenly rammed the engines to full. I was used to take off, so I knew how loud the engines got. Nemu didn't. All the blood ran from her face, and she grasped on to my arm like if she let go she would die.

"Nemu, calm down, the engines are supposed to do that. If they didn't, we would go too slow to take off."

"S-S-Still!" she stuttered.

Her reaction was the same when we landed. She didn't think that they reversed the engines to slow us down. She was terrified.

* * *

"Wow. Just wow. You are positively terrified of planes." I teased.

"S-Shut up." she hissed. I laughed. As we got our bags, I thought I saw something. Turning, I looked at a man to my left. But there was nothing weird about him. Huh.

"Neko? Something wrong?" I shook my head.

"No, just thought I saw something. It was nothing."

"Ok."

We were in a taxi, headed for my house, when I thought I recognized someone on the street. But before I could identify him, he zipped by. I shook myself.

Then as we got out in front of the house, I saw him again. He was the first man I had killed. Then I blinked, and he was gone. Shit. I was hallucinating now. I shooed Nemu into the house, wanting to get into my room and hide. But my family had other ideas. They made the intros long and drawn out. He appeared twice while I sat in the living room, handling introductions. Finally, I managed to get upstairs to my room and closed the door.

* * *

When Neko ran up to his room without even a glance in my direction, I knew something was wrong. Really wrong. But, I had promised to stay out of it until the trip was over. Then I would force him to spill. Willingly or no. In the meantime, I got to know his family. It was just his parents and his older sister, but they were cheerful. Then I noticed something on the display case. Noticing my interest, his mother stood up and beckoned me over. I walked over.

It was a nerve gear. The paint had chipped off, and the was visor busted. But I could recognize it. It was what had trapped me in that death game. This one must have been Neko's. Next to it sat a plaque. It read: 'In a game, almost 4,000 players died. When they died, they died in the real world as well. Those that survived it, lost two years of their lives to that world. This game was called Sword Art Online. The game's interface and executioner was the Nerve Gear. This one, thankfully, never fulfilled it's execution duty. However, many a nerve gear did. This plaque, although small, is displayed in remembrance of those that were lost.'.

I felt a sharp pain shoot through me. This, this is what killed so many. My nerve gear was taken by my parents the day I woke up. I never saw it again. They wanted to put the past behind me, and have me focus on the future. I don't blame them. But Neko's parents didn't toss it. Instead they made a small shrine of it. To remember, to think back, to realize just how lucky they were. Neko's parents were very, very different from mine.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

Nemu was getting quiet. I knew why. In just a few minutes, once we got home, I would have tell her. Even though I knew it would happen, time still seemed to slow down, making every second feel like minutes. But then disaster stuck. As I got out of the taxi, he showed up. Only this time, he didn't disappear within seconds. Shit. Then another appeared. And another. And another...

* * *

As we got out of the taxi, something seemed to spook Neko. He started to walk to the house. We got into the front garden. Then suddenly he started to fidget. Then all hell broke lose. Neko completely lost it. He was screaming, twitching, thrashing on the ground. I could do nothing to help him. Six minutes later, he finally went still. Suddenly I thought that he had died, and a jolt of fear jumped through me. Then he drew a shaky breath. I collapsed to my knees, relived.

He raised himself up to sit next to me, his arm shaking under the weight.

"H-Hey..." he said quietly.

"I-I am sorry for worrying you, I didn't think it would get this bad and-" I stopped him from talking by hugging him. I whispered into his ear.

"It's alright. Just, let me help, let's get you help. Alright?"

"S-Sure."

* * *

I turns out that my thoughts as to Neko's problem were right. Those that he had killed were coming back to haunt him. He had tried to contain it within, to deal with it on his own, but he couldn't, and it caused him more trouble than I could imagine. It took several weeks of counseling and recovery, but he finally was cleared. When we got home, he had a present for me.

* * *

As we got home, I decided to present my gift to Nemu. I went into my room, grabbed it, and came back out. The box was about a 30 cm by 30 cm, and about 7 cm tall. Nemu, in her normal fashion, ripped the box to shreds. Inside sat a brand new Amushere. At first, Nemu looked surprised, and a worm of fear entered my mind. But then she smiled gleefully.

"Neko, does this mean you will play with me via VR games?" she asked.

"Yes, I got my own. I have yet to buy any games yet though. Maybe you could choose one?"

"Yes… I think I shall." she replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about this one being so short. I will make it up to this weekend. Just a heads up, expect short or no chapters at all for the next two weeks. Finals have taken priority. Also, should I put an alert when the point of view (POV) changes? If so please let me know, by PM or review (I don't care which). Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

(POV:Neko)

"What on earth was I thinking?" I said to myself. The time was two in the morning. Nemu has been forcing me to play a VR game, called ALfheim Online, or ALO for short, into the wee hours of the morning ever since she got the game a week and a half ago. It happened to be the game surrounding the debacle with the trapped SAO players. However, it was under new management. Both me and Nemu had loaded our SAO data, courtesy of the ALO GMs, to the game. The result was incredible. However, because the SAO gamedata had a different ear type, we were recognized everywhere. As a result, we spent most of the time in-game running from those who would love to just ask us every question on the planet. It was a good thing we had high max speed levels for the flight engine. SAO players, in general, could go faster than normal players, because we were used to the environment and how it responds. However, all thoughts of this were cleared instantly as my door blew open, and Nemu came charging in. As I had just logged out without her consent, she was quite ticked.

"Why?! Do you not enjoy playing with me?!" she said in a forcefully suppressed whisper. Her parents were asleep, after all.

"I do, however, I also enjoy having a proper amount of sleep." I replied.

"That never stopped you in SAO!"

"And I almost had my head taken off by you, and reduced to shards by a mob. Not-so-fond memories. As a result, I now try to get the proper amount of sleep each day."

Nemu visibly sulked.

"Fine! But you will be playing in the morning!" With that, she stomped out of my room. I fell asleep almost instantly, forgetting to even take off my Amusphere.

* * *

(POV:Nemu)

Right after I walked out, I stood in front of his door. He was out less than ten seconds later.

"Jeez, he was tired." I said to myself. Maybe I was pushing him too much. But, I couldn't help it. The more time I spent with him, the more chances I had to see what his feelings were. But as of yet, I felt like I was trying to understand the rosetta stone with knowing any of the languages on it. On top of that, I had begun to worry that forcing him to spend time with me would just push him away. As such, I decided to let him off for a few days.

* * *

(POV:Neko)

"What is going on with her?" I asked myself. Right out of the blue, Nemu switched to a always-ready-but-never-asking mode. And then, she went right back forcing me to play day and night. There seemed to be no pattern whatsoever. But the biggest question surrounding her was one of my own creation. How did I feel? Clark had made some back-handed remarks about dating during the last video call. Since then, I had begun to consider the chances of such an event happening. And that led me to my feelings. Which were a tangled web of thoughts, emotions, memories, and instincts. Did I care about her? Yes. Why? We had been through to much not to be. Do I love her? I don't know. If she expressed feelings in that direction, what would you do? I don't know. I don't know. That was the crux of the matter. I just didn't know. And that drove me nuts. I had always been able to identify my feelings, and understand why they were created. But this was the first time I didn't know. It's like knowing how to read for your entire life, and then one day completely forgetting it. It was terrifying. But other than continue to analyze, what could I do? So that's what I did.

* * *

(POV:Nemu)

As I layed on my bed, I thought about what I was going to do. I knew my feelings, but I didn't know anything else. However, that was going to have to wait. The school for SAO players would be open soon, and me and Neko were going to enroll. But then life decided to throw a brick in my face.

* * *

A young man about my age stood in front of me. My father had asked me to come with him to the door a few minutes ago. When I came out, he had an apologetic expression on his face. I was a bit confused as to why he had that face. But then I found out why.

"Nemu, this is Yamada. He is your..." My dad seemed to have trouble saying the next word. Then he managed to say it.

"Finance." Everything seemed to stop for a second. My whole world collapsed itself. What the hell is going on? Then the worst possible thing happened.

"Nemu, who is this? I haven't met him yet." Neko said as he came up behind me. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!

"Uh.. well. I just found this out myself but… um… well." My father filled in for me.

"This is Yamada. Nemu's finance." He looked at me with surprise, then a mask of emotionless appeared.

"Well, in that, case, I will leave you alone." With that he left the room, heading for his. Shit. Why did this have to happen to me!

"Nemu, who was that? I mean, I doubt that was his real name. So who is that. Besides, you never had a brother, so I know that he is a stranger." I felt my face get hot with anger.

"He is not a stranger! Yes, that is not his real name, but he responds to Neko so I call him that! Besides-" Then Yamada cut me off.

"How is a man that moved from america not even four months ago not a stranger? I mean, when I looked at the records, he is in the same grade as he was two years ago. He is obviously failing in school and-" Now it was my turn to cut him off.

"I am also two grades behind. You want to know why? Because I was stuck in SAO. Clearing. Neko is the same. In fact, he had a even worst time of SAO. You want to know why? Because he ended up with a player death count of 43! He has to live with that! He is probably twenty times as skilled and smart as you. He, unlike you, had to fight for his life! In fact, if he didn't exist, I would not be standing here right now! He saved my butt more times than you could ever imagine! So dont give me that crap about him being a lesser being! Now get!" With that, I slammed the door in his face. I fell against the far wall, and slid to the ground with my head in my hands.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, I feel really bad about not writing. The combo of writer's block and summer break caused me to completely forget to write. However, I finally got an idea to continue on, and so here I am. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22

(POV:Neko)

As I sat against the door of the room, I thought about what was just happened. Then I thought back as to what she had said. Her first words about Yamada was that she had just learned about the assigned marriage. But that wasn't where my thoughts of disgust came from. Those were directed towards her parents. But they didn't strike me as the kind of people to do that. So I decided to do some investigating. I opened up my computer and opened a folder that had not been opened in two years. In it was a homemade concoction of virus, malware, and encryption hacking software. Using this, I had full control over the network in a matter of minutes. I then set a monitor on her parents computers. I also marked an unknown device that was on the network. This monitor tracked and logged the packets, as well as the destinations. The two computers in her parents room were on standby, but the unknown was in the middle of a video call. I hooked in.

"...he put up a fight. Even when presented with orders from the family head he tried to stop it. I had to use full authorization to get him to agree." A man in a car said. The interior matched that of the car outside the house. The unknown must be a phone then.

"But the girl slammed the door huh? Even though she knew what she was facing?" This man was in what appeared to be a traditional building. The location was several scores of kilometers north.

"Correct. Also, there appears to be another boy in the house. Non-family related. Name is Harry Aki. He was close to Nemu in SAO. Came over from America. Dual citizen. Fluent Japanese."

"I guess you can make a visit to this boy when he leaves the house then. Tell him to get lost, and run back to america. If you must, put a challenge in his face. Also, install the program we talked about on her PC. I want to render all communication with him inoperable."

"Understood. I will upload it now. Goodbye, Master Raku."

With that, the call ended. I watched the connection info coming from the phone. It uploaded a package that immediately went for her PC. I blocked it, then rendered it null. I scanned the code for the install successful message, then faked it so the man thought it worked. Ten seconds later, the car started up and drove away.

I began to search the internet for info on the family of Morino. I found a huge database on them. The family was a very influential one based out of city north of here. The apparent heir was a young girl by the name of Nemu. That struck me as odd. Why would the heir be one that was so far from the rest of the family? Anyway, as the girl had been sick with a major disease for two years, when she finally recovered the family head rushed to find her a partner of another high level family. The disease must have been cover for SAO. So it would stand to reason that Yamada was one of a very important family.

"So what now?" I said to myself. Of course, I could just stand to the side and let events run their course. This had nothing to do with me, after all. However, I hated the practice of forced marriages, and I was never one to back down from a fight. Plus, judging by the look on Nemu's face earlier, she wasn't to thrilled. I we had been through way too much to just leave her to fight her own battle. I helped her with her fights, she helped me with mine. That was how it worked. However, that didn't solve the problem of what to do next. Talk with her parents? Or fight this one on one? I knew the IP addresses of the Morino family up north, so I could rack some serious havoc on them. But in the end, that wouldn't be enough. Then I thought about what happened earlier. This Raku dude had said something about a challenge. An idea started to form. One with swords.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23

(POV:Neko)

I left my room to get some dinner. But on the way to the kitchen, I was Nemu. She was lying against the wall, head in her hands. This must really be taking a chunk out of her. However, my idea was still half-baked. I saw no reason to give her false hope. Instead, I continued to the kitchen, but made meals for two. I brought them out to the hallway. Sitting down next to Nemu, I offered her one of the plates. As she looked up, I could see the tears free flowing down her face. I used my shirt sleeve to wipe them off.

"Neko… I'm so sorry!" she blurted.

"I didn't want to tell you this, because I thought it would drive you away, but my family, they are-"

"I know." I stopped her.

"I did some research. I know of the situation, miss heir apparent." As I added the last words, Nemu's jaw literally dropped.

"You, you know about that? For how long."

"Twenty minutes. Now eat. You look like you skipped lunch." I pointed to the dish. Nemu completely ignored it.

"But now, now you are a target! They see you as a threat, so they want you to move. The only reason you haven't been kicked out already is because my dad is refusing! He will only be able to stop them for so long, then you will have to leave! If that happens-" I stopped Nemu by shoving Raman noodles in her mouth.

"Eat. I know of the situation. I listened in to a video call between the man accompanying Yamada and someone by the name of Raku. I have a plan. It might not work, but it could. When I leave the house, the man had instructions to have a chat with me. If I was to resist, he was to issue a challenge. I plan to take that head-on. Hopefully, I can force it to be in an Virtual Environment. Specifically, a duel in ALO. That is where I am best suited after all."

Nemu, who had been reluctantly eating the noodles while I had been talking, now stopped to comment.

"And if you win this duel?" she asked.

"If I play my hand right, I can get it so that they layoff of this marriage thing if I win." I replied.

"It will put a lot on a one small duel, but from the checks I made on their network, it seems no-one uses an Amusphere in their household. Should be a walk in the park. However, I have to play the hands right. Otherwise we could have a problem."

"But, you don't have to do that! It isn't your fight!"

"Just as the fight with the red guild leader wasn't yours. Nemu, I am going to do this, so I would rather you help me and make it happen, rather than hamper it."

"But-"

"No buts. How many times do we trade that?" I asked. Nemu gave a half hearted smile in return.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24

I woke up the next morning refreshed. A good night's sleep did wonders. Neko's plan seemed to have no flaws that I could find. Although how he managed to get all that information was concerning. I didn't know he could hack. But then a wave of guilt came rolling in. He was always saving me. No matter where we were, he was always more powerful, more knowledgeable, more ready. If he hadn't been there, I could very well be dead. And even now that we had escaped that death game, he was still having to jump in the way of the blade and cross swords to protect me. And if there is one thing that has stayed the same about me my entire life, it was that I was not the type to be a damsel in distress. I was the damsel who pulled a blade from her dress sleeve and stabbed the dragon through the heart. So I wasn't going to sit back and relax while Neko took the hits. He might be the vanguard, but I owned a sword for a reason. To use it.

* * *

As I continued to formulate my plan, I thought about my feelings for Nemu. For some reason, this fight seemed more personal than others. I had jumped into Nemu's fights often enough to know they were personal for me. But this was on a whole new level. Instead of staying up till midnight gathering info, I was pulling all-nighters. My level of focus had been raised considerably. But the risks for Nemu and me were even smaller than they had been in SAO. In led me to believe that I had some ulterior motive. But for the love of Heathcliff, I couldn't understand what it was.

* * *

**Author's Note: It is official. I HATE writers block. In case you are wondering, that was why this one was so short. Sorry! My life had been a bit hectic these past two days, so I hardly had the time to write. And then, of course, I had to get writers block once I did start writing. Ugg. Anyway, I hope I can get back to posting daily starting tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

Ch. 25

My plan was falling together like puzzle pieces. Mr. Raku would be getting a very, very nasty surprise by the time I was done. Hopefully. Or things could go horribly wrong and I would have to hightail it out of the country. But it was best to only think happy thoughts. Bad thoughts could become self-fulfilling otherwise. However, all thoughts of the sort were blown away as my door went flying open.

"Neko! Guess what!" Nemu practically squealed.

"O heaven help me." I said to myself.

"Hey! You can't use that! Your Atheist!" she scolded. She was in a good mood.

"I can if I want. Now what do you need?" I asked.

"Oh. Right. Well, my dad managed to convince my mom, so now we are taking a trip to

the beach!"

"Ohh." I said. I had forgotten that Nemu's parents had no idea that we were coming up

with a plan to fix this. They probably were thinking along the lines of giving us a good time together while it lasted. I didn't blame them. While I fully intended to stop the forced marriage, I wouldn't say no to spending time with Nemu. So I decided to go along.

* * *

"Come on Neko!" exclaimed Nemu. She was hyper as could possibly be. I started to follow, but then something stopped me. It was my sixth sense. We all have one. But being a vigilante, I had learned to listen to it.

"Go on ahead, I need to check something." I sent a silent message to her with my eyes, and she gave me a slight, almost unnoticeable nod.

"Be quick!" she called before throwing herself into the surf. I walked over to my stuff, and to the outward appearance, I was rummaging through, looking for something. But my eyes were looking side to side, scanning. Then I spotted them. They appeared to be a couple enjoying the beach. But their actions seemed too cold, too forced. To top it off, they glanced in my direction a lot more than two people kissing should be. They were the people my sixth didn't like. Deciding to launch my plan a little early, I "found" my phone, and got up. I then proceeded to walk towards the couple. At first they tensed up, then relaxed as I walked past them. They kept their gaze locked on the ocean. Idiots. If your target was behind you, you turned your head slightly and used your peripheral to track. Or pretend to gaze are your partners face. I came to a halt behind them, and lifted my phone to my face, as though to make a call. But my phone was off. No call being placed. Then I spoke in an undertone, so that only the couple could hear me.

"I know who you are and where you are from. Don't bother with your cover. Take my advice and keep away from Nemu and her parents for this trip. Ohh, and tell your master Raku I said hi, and nice virus." I then dropped my phone to my side, as though I had hung up, turned, and walked back to where our stuff was. Leaving two mouths agape, and faces in shock. Weren't mind games fun?

* * *

"He said that!?" I screamed at the tablet in the servant's hand.

"Yes sir. He said that exactly. And not even a minute after they arrived." the man said. A woman was sitting behind him. They were the team I had sent in after I had learned that Nemu, her parents and the Harry boy had taken a trip to the beach.

"Is that all sir?" the man asked. I snapped out of my thinking.

"Uhh, yes, you may go." I said distractedly.

"Alright. Goodbye, Master Raku." the man said, before logging off. I dismissed the servant with a wave of my hand.

This was bad. Very bad. Harry knew too much. It wasn't the fact that he knew about myself, or what was up with Nemu, that alarmed him. Harry could have gotten the info for Nemu's parents or Nemu herself. What alarmed me so much was the fact that he knew of the virus. Why? Because that was the one thing that Harry couldn't have known from asking Nemu's parents or her. Then an even more alarming thing occurred to me. Harry had spotted my team instantly, targeted them, and alerted them to his knowledge of their presence, in the space of a minute. And my man said that Harry had not been looking around for someone or anything of the sort. So not only did he do all that, he did it with speed and precision. But the most terrifying thing was the information I had received just before the video call. I had used my connections in the police force to dig up information about the boy's SAO identity. He was skilled, as his information showed. But not against mobs. He had recorded 43 kills, and more than 300 arrests on red and orange players in that game. And to him, I was most likely a red player. That boy could kill. Only god knows what he would do to me. I began to feel a worm of doubt enter my mind. Perhaps it would be for the best if I were to back off. Just maybe.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this because I stayed up way too late so I could get it done. Anyway, I wanted to say that while I am trying to do a chapter per day, I might miss days here and there. I was kinda hoping to just lie around on my bed with my laptop this summer, but life had other plans. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**EDIT: 14:30 6/5/15 (UTC)**


	26. Chapter 26

Ch. 26

(POV:Neko)

"Neko! Hurry up already!" called Nemu.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I tossed my phone into my bag and walked into the surf. As the waves overran my shins, I tossed the Raku problem to the back of my mind. I reached Nemu in a spot about a meter deep.

"What now?" she asked. I thought for a second before I had an idea.

"How good of a swimmer are you?" I asked.

"Really good." She replied with a grin.

"Ok, follow me, but if you start to get tired let me know immediately. Ok?"

"Alright." she replied. I walked away from the shore until the water was above my head, then began to swim away from shore. We swam parallel to shore, using our goggles to view the reef under us. About 15 minutes later, we swam into the beach. As Nemu collapsed in the sand from exhaustion, I sat down next to her.

"Idiot. Tell me before you get that tired. Honestly." I scolded her.

"Hmph." she responded, to tired to make an actual reply. She recovered enough strength to sit up about a minute and a half later.

"So what was that thing about earlier?" Nemu asked.

"Mr. Raku had someone trailing us. I told them off. But don't worry about it. You should enjoy the trip. I was going to leave it until we got back, but then those two showed up. But I dealt with it, so we shouldn't have any trouble until after the trip." I said. I laid my back against the sand, relaxing the back muscles.

"Harry!" someone called. I took no notice.

"Harry, is that you!?" said the voice again, only this time louder. What was with that person? Then my mind connected the dots. That was right. That was my name. I sat up, looking towards the voice. A girl about my age stood in shock about 2 meters away from me.

"H-Harry?! Is that really you?!" asked the girl in an astonished voice.

"If you are referring to a Harry Aki, then yes, that is me. What do you need?" I said.

"Neko, do you know this person?" Nemu asked.

"She seems familiar, but I don't know her name, or where I saw her before." I replied.

"You don't remember me?" the girl asked. I nodded in response.

"I guess that is only to be expected. After all, you barely talked to me in school, and you were in SAO when I moved away. But still, to know that you made it out, and then moved to Japan… that is truly incredible." The girl said in a amazed voice. However, it was the eyes sent my sixth sense nuts. They were glazed over, in a state of shock. Nemu must have sensed it too, because she leaned closer to me. She too, had been in that death game after all. However, even I couldn't have predicted what happened next.

She seemed nervous about what to say next, then seemed to nod to herself. She raised her head and said in a matter-of-factly voice: "I...I have a crush on you.".

* * *

(POV:Nemu)

"I...I have a crush on you." said the girl. Neko's body straightened in surprise. Then my mind fully processed what she had just said. She… she wouldn't dare. I wouldn't let her.

* * *

(POV:Neko)

As I sat there, fully processing what the girl had just said, Nemu suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked it back, nearly causing me to topple over.

"No! He's mine!" Nemu declared.

"N-Nemu, what had gotten into you!?" I asked her. However, any reply she might have made was cut off but quick pitter-patter of feet running on sand. I turned my head to face the direction of the sound. Filling my view was the girl charging me, arms open wide as though to hug me. Yelping in fright, I tried to throw myself to the side, but Nemu's death lock on my arm held me in place. Then she threw herself on top of me, wrapping me in a bear hug. She moved her head as though to kiss me, but then her weight was hurled off of me by a very ticked Nemu. As the two girls began to fight, I tried to comprehend what had just happened. The change in Nemu was completely different, and the girl's actions simply didn't compute. I did what any sane man would. I ran.

* * *

(POV:Nemu)

"You learned that he was alive not even 5 minutes ago! I beat you! I've known him for over 2 years!" I barked at the girl.

"I had a crush on him for over 3 years! I beat you!" the girl yelled back. I turned to Neko.

"Well! which one of us do you choose!?" I barked at him. Only to realize that he wasn't there. Instead stood a very confused looking Clark.

"What?! Where did he go?!" exclaimed the girl.

"I-If you're looking for Neko, he ran that way." Clark said, pointing towards the forest. I took of, the girl not even a second behind.

* * *

(POV:Clark)

As Nemu and the girl took off for the forest, I stood in shock, trying to understand what just happened.

"Thanks Clark. I needed to get away from them." said Neko, walking up to me.

"I can understand why." I said, taking one last glance over my shoulder at the forest. The two girls had disappeared from view.

"What were you doing here anyway?" asked Neko.

"Hmm? Ohh. Nemu's parents asked me to hunt you guys down when she saw you guys swimming out along the beach. You guys were fast."

"Yeah, I guess. Let's head back. That forest isn't too big, and I don't want to be here when Nemu and that girl come out." said Neko, leading the way.

* * *

(POV:Neko)

What had that been all about? I asked myself. I had zero idea as to what set Nemu off like that, and that girl was a complete stranger to me. I still had no clue as I sat up that night, working on a hacked system for the Amusphere. Nemu trudged back in the door around midnight, and promptly crashed in her bed. Just what was going on?

* * *

**Author's Note: I think I may need to call a priest. I have been laughing the entire time I was writing this chapter. I wonder if any of you can guess what will happen next. Well, anyway, I hope you got a kick out of this chapter. Also, sorry for missing yesterday's upload. I had a crap ton dropped on me last night. As in was up during the AM hours trying to finish stuff up. I hope this long one makes up for it. And thanks to ****Forever Forgotten Heart for the review. I really appreciate the feedback(The POV Alerts have been added back in). ****Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

Ch. 27

(POV:Neko)

I woke up the next morning tired and groggy. It took me a second to realize that I was at my desk rather than my bed. My software stated last edit made at 3 in the morning. Why was I up that late? Then I remembered what I had been thinking about. What was with Nemu yesterday? What was with that declaration she made? Why couldn't I understand what was going on? I could always read Nemu like a book, but now I couldn't. But then, I couldn't even read myself right now. And what about that other girl? If I ran into her today I would probably run again. I was quite terrified of her actions yesterday. Decided would be for the best if I just laid low. I got up and was in the middle of breakfast when Nemu stumbled in, looking tired as could be and ready to tip over any second. I somehow managed to get her to a chair, then gave her a glass of water, after which she woke up completely and began to chatter as usual. She made no comment about the events of yesterday, to which I was fine to comply. After we decided to go to a reef a few miles north of where we had been yesterday, we cleaned up and headed out. This particular reef was the largest in the country. We spent the entire day out in the water, only coming in for lunch and to check in with Nemu's parents. We were sitting on the beach, watching the sunset, when she showed up.

"HARRY!" shouted a girls voice, rapidly getting closer. I didn't even turn to check. I just bolted. Nemu was up in an instant, keeping pace as I vaulted over the beach fence and into the hotel. From there I ran up the stairs three at a time. I could hear the girl still pounding up the stairs behind us. I pointed at a door on the 5th floor to Nemu, then pointed to her. She nodded in understanding. She slowed down slightly, while I sped up. I was ahead one flight when Nemu practically ripped the door from it's hinges, hurtled through, and down the hall. I continued to run up, as my soft soled shoes made no sound. The girl barreled after Nemu, thinking that I had stayed with her, and the door closed behind me with a click. I ran up the stairs, reaching the 8th floor where our rooms were, and quickly hid in my room. Nemu finally made it back about 15 minutes later.

"You should have seen the look on her face when I came to a stop at the 3rd floor. She couldn't believe that you had disappeared." said Nemu with a laugh.

"Honestly, what is her problem." I said.

"I don't know, but it will be over tomorrow." replied Nemu. That was right. We were leaving the next day.

* * *

(POV:Neko)

The next day we headed back to Nemu's house in the countryside. It was an uneventful day, consisting of me unpacking and checking the network for viruses. I had taken the network offline to be safe, but I had to block 2 viruses almost immediately once I brought it back online. After that I took a nap for about an hour before Nemu woke me up, saying that we needed to go greet the new neighbors. I worked out with Nemu towards a house at the edge of town. Nemu filled me in, telling me that the family that was moving in had bought the house not even 3 hours ago, and that the entire town was wondering what these people were like. However, as we stood at the edge of the crowd, we saw something that made us both freeze in shock. Because, standing a few feet in front of us, was that girl.

"Shit." muttered Nemu, as I thought something similar. What the hell was with this girl? Then she saw me. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT. I ran. That day I learned that I had parkour skills similar to the experts. Unfortunately, this girl WAS an expert. Within an hour, I got more exercise than I did normally in a week. The town was rather confused about why I was running, and why she was chasing, at least until her parents explained the situation to them. Thankfully, Clark stepped in to help me out. He somehow managed to confuse the girl long enough for me to hide in my room. I then logged on to ALO, where I disabled the auto-disconnect, then spent the rest of the day sleeping.

* * *

(POV:Neko)

I woke up to someone shaking my arm. It was Nemu.

"Oi. Sleepy head. Wake up." said Nemu. I sat up.

"What's up?" I asked Nemu.

"You need to talk to someone." she said. She didn't look like she wanted me to, but I guessed parental authority played a part.

"All right. But in-game. That way I can run if need be." I said. Nemu smiled.

"You very well may. I will let her know." Nemu then logged out. A few minutes later, she showed up again.

"She is at the world tree now." Said Nemu.

Nodding, we took off together and spat out of Aincrad at full speed. We then headed straight down, charging the tree as a single unit. Snapping out our wings at the last possible second, we decreased speed just enough to skid-land on the ground without breaking our legs, and came to a halt about a 150 meters from where a lone girl stood in front of the world tree. We crossed this distance in a matter of seconds, skidding to a halt for a second time in front of the girl. Although similar, the girl's character was different from her real life person. But then, it was an ALO model, not an SAO, so that was to be expected. The girl's face was one of surprise,although this was to be expected for we had just crossed 150 meters in 7 seconds.

"What do you need?" I asked. She recovered from her shock, and then promptly tried to bear-hug me. However, I still had my wings out, so I was able to sidestep hard left, so much so that it seemed that I had simply teleported. As her arms closed on empty space, she had a look of shock on her face, when she was sent hurtling backwards by Nemu's short range martial art attack. She laid there, stunned for a minute, before getting up, this time a little ways away. Not that she was out of attack range. Nemu's max attack range was 10 meters.

"That hurt, Harry." said the girl.

"Sorry, but I would rather not be hugged by a stranger." I replied.

"I'm not a stranger!" she blurted.

"Hmm, someone who I don't even know a name of. Not a stranger? Gimme a break." I replied, in a tone that brokered no argument.

"And as for your declaration from earlier, I am sorry, but I am fine without. Goodbye." With that, I took off, shooting away like a rocket, Nemu close behind. I knew that the situation was far from resolved, but for now, I sensed that I would not have any issues with her. And until Nemu's problem was fixed, I couldn't spare her anytime. Now, it was time to face Mr. Raku.

* * *

**Author's Note: SORRY! I am SO sorry for the huge gap in posts. I am not home right now, so writing time had gone poof, and so does the uploads. Anyway, I am working on something to add on top of the updates to say sorry. Thanks to ****MayonataKarasu for the review(Even if it's just praise). Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**EDIT: 20:15 6/10/15 (UTC) Added POV Alerts**


	28. Chapter 28

Ch. 28

(POV:Neko)

I woke up early the next day, however, I felt anything but refreshed. My entire body was aflame with cramps. A result of the intensive work out I had received the day before. I was almost ready to get up to face the day when Nemu blew through the door, and seemed to fly towards me. Out of instinct, I pushed off my arm and rolled out of the way. However, this made my already cramped muscles explode in pain. I collapsed to the floor, gasping in pain. And of course, Nemu saw me in pain and freaked out. It took several minutes to calm her down. After that, I somehow managed to get moving, and went to breakfast. After a little bit of idle chatter conversation died and we focused on our food. We were almost done with breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said, getting up. I walked down the hallway to the door. I opened it, and to my surprise, stood Yamada.

"O-Ohh, uh, hi, Aki." he said hesitantly. Something reared up in the back of my mind, screaming 'punch him in the face!'. I managed to suppress the urge with great difficulty. However, I was never one to launch into violence without provocation. Just what was up with me?

"I need to talk with Nemu." he said with convection. But his eyes told me that he was afraid. Very afraid.

"Alright." I said matter of factly.

"Nemu! Someone needs to talk with you!" I shouted into the kitchen. I then moved just behind the corner, for I knew what Nemu's reaction was going to be. As she turned the corner, she froze, then attempted to run back to the kitchen. However, I was behind her now, and so forced her to turn back to face him.

"May I come in?" he said timidly.

"N-"

"Yes" I overrode her.

"T-Thanks you." he said. Nemu finally recovered from her shock.

"What do you need." she asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date?" he said. However, his eyes were pleading for her to say no. Suddenly it clicked into place. Yamada was in the same situation as Nemu. He was just as unhappy as she was about this. With that in mind, I revised my opinion of him. And it was a good one.

"Hell no! Why would I go out with a scumbag like you! You little-" I stopped Nemu with a hand on her shoulder.

"Nemu, I believe that Yamada is in the same predicament as you. Don't take it out on him." both of them stood in shock. Yamada recovered faster.

"H-H-How did you…?" he trailed off.

"The eyes can tell you everything if you know how to read them. Plus, I can see you wincing in pain whenever you take a step. I assume you tried to disobey and suffered the consequences?" I asked.

"Y-Yes." he replied.

"Don't do that again. We will do all the fighting. You just sit tight and do what they tell you to do. Alright?" I said.

"Yes." This time his voice was steady.

"Now, as far as your superiors are concerned, you asked and Nemu said no. I have full control of the security system here, so they can't use that. I will feed the same story to Nemu's parents, and from there to our end, so you don't need to worry."

"Alright. Good luck." he then walked away. I closed the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay again, but this might continue for some time, so please bear with me. My birthday and other stuff took over. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

Ch. 29

(POV:Neko)

"I still can't believe that you figured that out." said Nemu.

"When you fight people in life or death situations, their eyes can be the biggest clues. I think that had we met Yamada in different circumstances, we would have become friends. Now. We need to get moving on the plan." I said. She nodded.

* * *

(POV:Neko)

"All right, they are coming around the corner now." said Nemu into my earpiece. I immediately pulled out the earpiece and hung up the call, stuffing it in my pocket. 30 seconds later, a black sedan with tinted windows pulled around the corner. This was most undoubtedly the most dangerous part of the plan. If I angered them too much, things could get physical, while if I didn't anger them enough they wouldn't take the bait.

"Here goes nothing." I said to myself. I slipped my hand into my pocket, where my pocket knife was. I wasn't going unarmed. No way in bloody hell. The car pulled to a stop and 2 men got out, heading straight towards me. When they were 5 meters out, I spun in a 180, catching the men by surprise.

"That is far enough, I should think." I called. They continued for 4 meters before stopping.

"Kid. Listen close, because I am only gonna say this once. Get the hell out of this town. This country. Scarm if you know what is good for you." he then made as though to turn, however, I stopped that real quick, as I emitted a light chuckle.

"I doubt that Raku and his henchmen could even come close to landing a blow." I said in a lofty tone.

"Ohh ya?!" the man next to him yelled, and slammed the glass of the shop next to me, cracking it. I lifted an eyebrow, and then almost casually, planted my palm into the glass. However, the force behind it was much more than it appeared, and the glass shattered to the ground.

"Gee, can't even properly break a window. Talk about a weakling." I said. The man went red as a tomato.

"W-We could kick your sorry ass in anything! I swear it." This took me by surprise. This was easier than I thought. A suspicion cropped up in my head, but I ignored it.

"Hmm. Alright. 5 days from now, I expect to see a challenger at the bottom of the World tree in ALO at noon." I said.

"We are not stupid to just walk into your trap kid! Don't bother." the first man said.

"Hmm, weird, because I just heard him swear on it. And on top of that, I have a recording. If I see no challenger in 5 days, I will assume you submit. Now then, I must be on my way." With that , I walked away. However, the suspicion in my head was all to present. I subconsciously started walking faster.

* * *

(POV:Raku)

"Sir, he challenged us to a battle in ALO, just as you thought he would. We have made the arrangements with the managers of the game. Anything else?" said the servant.

"Contact Yamada and tell him to station his character at the world tree. Also, create 15 accounts and get them to the world tree. I want to have some spectator accounts at the ready." I said. The man bowed and left the room. This was perfect. Aki was falling right into my trap. I could already see his face off shock when he lost, and his horror at losing.

"This is going to be good." I said to myself.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch. 30

I woke up the next day wide awake. My body had recovered from the cramps of yesterday, so I quickly got out of bed and got breakfast. I was eating my cereal when the phone rang. Knowing that I was the only one awake, I picked it up.

"Morino Residence. How may I help you?" I asked.

"May I speak with Harry Aki?" said a man's voice.

"Speaking." I said as I quickly, but quietly, grabbed a notepad and pen. I began to write a transcript. However, I heard a click, then dialing. Then it connected.

"Harry?" said a girl's voice.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked.

"It is Elena, the girl from two days ago. I just wanted to tell you that there appears to be 3 men outside your front door. They are dressed in all black. Do you know them?" she asked.

"I might. Thank you for the warning." I then hung up, and went to my room where I retrieved a sword and sheath. It was designed after my simple long sword from SAO, balanced and weighted to give the same feel. However, it was a titanium carbon alloy, making it almost indestructible, and honed to a fine, deadly edge. It was a weapon, not a toy. Clipping it to my waist, I then grabbed a cloak hanging on a peg. It too was modeled after my SAO one. After putting this on, I walked to the corner in the hallway, just out of view of the door, and flipped my hood up. I had found that a killer aura could convince an enemy to surrender just as well as reducing them to 5% HP. I heard the door click as the men outside picked the lock. Then they crept in, almost silent, moving towards my room. However, they were charged with adrenaline, so their breath was in ragged gasps. This was enough for me to gauge their position without looking. When they opened the door to my room, I slipped out from the corner, and came to a stop in the middle of the hall. From here I waited until the realized that I was not in the room and left. Then I spoke.

"What is this?" I said loudly, cheerfully. The three men froze in shock at me. The cloak hid the sword from sight, so they assumed I was unarmed, and began to creep towards me.

"That is far enough." I said sternly, releasing the killer aura that I had not used since the SAO days. The men froze, then began to creep up again. I drew my sword with quiet, seamless precision. This time two of the men gave a small squeak of fear at the sight of it, and all three of them had expressions with shock.

"I assume who I am, and what I have been through, so I suggest that you back off." I said. They backed off a pace. Then one man, the leader I assumed, spoke.

"Drop the sword and come quietly, and nobody gets hurt." he said. I gave a small, menacing chuckle.

"That is my line." I said. The man thought for a second, then drew a dagger and charged. I blocked the clumsy blow and reversed grip, sliding the blade across the man's cheek. As he yelped in pain, I flicked the blood off of my blade, and set it to a resting position. The man staggered back to the safety of his men, holding his bleeding cheek.

"Who do you serve?" I asked.

"Yamada!" the man screamed, charging, this time with backup from his men. Thirty seconds later, they were on the ground, nursing several scrapes and cuts. Nemu came hurtling out of her room, only to calm when she saw that the intruders were down.

"I will call the police." she said, picking up the phone.

* * *

After several hours of questioning, I was released from the police station, sword and cloak in hand. I placed them against the desk and on the peg next to the door, and promptly fell asleep on my bed.

I was woken about two hours later by Nemu.

"Oi. Sleepyhead. Dinner is ready." she said. Having skipped lunch, I quickly got up and went to dinner. The was no conversation, for Nemu's parents were still a little creeped out by my effectiveness in dealing with that situation. That was to be expected. It took a second day before Nemu's parents got back to normal, and the 3 days left to the duel passed quickly, and soon, the day had come.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yesterday(6/14/15) I reached 89 views. THAT IS INCREDIBLE. I never would have thought it would have gone that far. Thank you! For that and for reaching 30 chapters, I am launching a story with a group of one shots related to this story. You can get to this by viewing my profile, or you can search it's name: _SAO - Neko's Tale - Extras_. I hope you like it. Don't worry, this is still the primary story, and most of my attention will be focused on this story. And as I always say in these, Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

Ch.31

(POV:Neko)

As I woke up, I smelled pancakes. I sat up, but as I tried to get off the bed, something held my legs in. I opened my eyes fully to see a tray of food on top of my legs. And a smiling and nervous Nemu behind it.

"Nemu, what is this?" I asked. I also noticed that she was on my bed as well.

"And why are you in my bed?" I asked. She went red and practically threw herself out of my bed.

"I-I wanted to m-make breakfast for you as t-thanks for helping me." Nemu stuttered. I decided to forget about the bed part.

"Honestly, there was no need." I said. However, I ate the meal. After that I went and took a shower and got ready.

* * *

(POV:Nemu)

As Neko went to the shower, I leaned against the wall in support. My poor heart was being run into the ground. I had gotten in Neko's bed without thinking, and when Neko commented, I had just realized what I had done. However, thinking back on it, I smiled. He might not even be at step one, but I was ready to go all the way. But knowing Neko, I was looking at a wait of a decade or more. But I didn't mind. Strange, because I have always been one to rush things, even in SAO. So why was I so ok with waiting? It took a minute before I realized it. It was because I get to spend time with him. To laugh and joke, to fight and support, to eat meals, say goodnight. To be with him. And with that, I was content.

* * *

(POV:Neko)

As I stood in the shower, I thought about what had just happened. And I was confused. I had just dismissed the fact that Nemu was in my bed when she got out. I didn't panic or stutter, or even wonder about it. I had just accepted it and moved on. That wasn't like me. What was up with me?

* * *

(POV:Neko)

As I logged on, I immediately opened my Menu and made sure that I had everything I was going to need. Quick use crystals were in their pouches in my belt. I equipped my sword and made sure my back up sword was at the top of my item list. And finally, I checked my Cobalt System. The menu was activated by the menu open action, but on my right hand rather than left. I was the only one who could use it and see it, as it was a hacked client system. I hoped I wouldn't need to use it, but my suspicions were still there. I wasn't gonna back down without a fight. And if they had tipped the scales, this would tip them back. With 10 minutes until the fight, I spat towards the world tree at full speed, slipping to the side at the last second, and whipping around to skid to a stop in front of the crowd. In front of me stood 16 accounts, 15 of which were begginer accounts. The last on, I assumed, was the one I was going to fight.

"Which one of you is Raku?" I asked, as I retracted my wings. After a moment of shock at my speedy entry, the character in the middle walked forward. He was spriggan. It suited him.

"I am. I assume you are Aki?" he said.

"I am. Do I have your word, in front of all those present, that after this fight, the loser will withdraw all claims to controlling the marriage of Nemu Morino, or stay out of matters of this, whichever applies?" I said this as Nemu and Clark landed behind me.

"You have my word." said Raku.

"Then present your combatant." I said. I walked to one end of the area as another person walked to the other, and the spectators backed up a respectful distance.

"I present Yamada." said Raku. I decided to say something on account of this.

"A few days ago, three men attacked me in the real world, and said that they served Yamada. Do you know of this?" I called to him.

"They acted without permissions." Yamada responded.

"Understood." I drew my sword. He drew his. And it began.

* * *

(POV:Neko)

As Yamada launched forward, I spat to the side, pushed off a pillar, and smashed into his back with a two-hit skill. However, his health only drained a little. My suspicions had been confirmed. However, as the fight went on, I found that I had no use for my hacked client, and so I slowly but surely drained Yamada's health. Then it happened. As Yamada's health dipped into the orange, he threw himself backward. I let him recover. It was a mistake. For Yamada opened his menu and equipped a second sword. Then he drew it, and charged. I barely managed to avoid the two pronged attacks, and skidded to a halt next to Raku. However, Yamada didn't follow up. Then Raku spoke.

"Aki, I knew would fall into my trap. I had the game makers input the unique skills, and give Yamada here Dual Blades. You cannot win." he said triumphantly.

"That, and you maxed his battle heal and health, along with a few others, I should guess. However, you do realize that all my SAO data was transferred right?" I said as I opened my menu. I then presented him with the skills screen.

"There was more than one unique skill." And with that, I leaped forward, closing the menu as I went. I slipped under Yamada's attack, then unleashed a 4-hit skill-Bullet Speed Combo. Yamada lost the health he had gained during the small respite. However, even as this continued, Yamada was getting stronger and stronger. Then I noticed that one of the spectators was manipulating and administer console. Shit. He was upping Yamada's attack power. I threw myself out of the combat, and spoke.

"There are two ways to have a enhanced attack power without properly leveling. One is the high road, and the other is the low road. However, when only one person takes a road, the result is an unbalanced fight. and since you all are taking the high road, looks like I am gonna need the low one." I said as I opened my hidden menu. After about 3 seconds of manipulating, I had raised my levels up to what Yamada's were. After that, I engaged again and again. We had gone well past an hour, when Yamada's skill started to drop. This was to be expected. After all, he was not used to clearing day after day for 2 years. I was. My endurance was to be expected. However, during the fight, my foot slipped, and he jumped on top of me. My sword met his two, and for a second, we were at a standstill. When his swords began to force their way down, I began to give up. Then he spoke.

"Dammit, what are you doing! You have to win! For her!" he spoke in a forced whisper.

"What… do you mean?" I grunted.

"She loves you dammit! Everyone can tell! So do something for her every now and then!" with that, he let off, just a smidget. However, I was deep in thoughts. Everything was clicking into place. Her actions, statements, reactions. And at the same time, I understood mine. It cut through like a lightning bolt. I love her. I love her. I love her! And with that, I found one last energy reserve and forced Yamada back.

* * *

(POV:Nemu)

Yamada said something to Neko, and his face went blank. The swords came down, and it was over. But then, it wasn't. Neko, a few pixels away from death, forced Yamada back. But his face held an expression. It was one that stated one thing. I win. And nothing is gonna get in my fucking way. He smashed Yamada back with blows that had power that shouldn't have been possible. Yamada's face held an expression of fear. And thirty seconds later, Yamada was a ball of fire, and Raku was in shock.

"H-How..." said Raku.

"There was a reason why he was given a unique skill, Raku." I said, as I walked over to Neko. However, he opened his wings and bolted away from me, heading for an inn. I went after him, but he had logged out before I could talk to him. Wondering what was up with him, I got my own room and logged out. I went to his room, where he was sitting up, staring at the window.

"Hey, Neko, what's wrong?" I asked. I was worried. I haven't seen him like this in almost 6 months, but at this moment, I was fearing a relapse. However, the question surprised me.

"How long?" he asked.

"How long what?" I asked, not understanding.

"How long have you felt that way." Suddenly, I understood what Yamada had said.

"I-If you want me to stay away-" he stopped me by grabbing my wrist and pulling me down next to him.

"How long?" he repeated.

"Since before the end of SAO." I said.

"Stange huh. You felt it first, and yet I make the move." it took me a second to prosses this.

"Wait wh-" my voice was cut off by what happened next. It was to be expected. After all, you can't really talk when your in the middle of a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. I made this one extra long to make up for it. I hope you all liked the ending. It is the only part I am really happy with, as the rest seems a little rushed. But no matter. Thanks for reading! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's PLEA FOR HELP: HALP! I have run out of ideas! If you have any, any at all, please please write a review or PM me with them! **

* * *

Ch. 32

(POV:Neko)

I woke up the next day to an odd sensation on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Nemu's hazel eyes locked on mine. It took a second for me to realize what the sensation on my lips was. When I did, I panicked. After finally managing to calm down, and silencing a hysterically laughing Nemu, we went to the kitchen for breakfast. As we ate, Nemu's dad came in and made himself some toast. As I was sitting next to Nemu, I whispered to her.

"When are we gonna tell your parents?" I asked, and got the reaction I expected, a stuttering, red faced Nemu.

"W-What do you mean, tell my parents?" she asked back. However, she said it a little too loud, and her dad turned around.

"What do you need to tell us?" he said. Nemu's face got even redder.

"Come on, tell him." I said. "This is revenge for this morning." I said, and Nemu threw me a hurt look. I just smiled innocently.

"I hate you." she said.

"No you don't." I replied, and Nemu sighed.

"Unfortunately." she said, going back to her food.

"So what do you need to tell me?" her dad asked.

"You are not getting out of this. Nice try though." I added. Nemu glared at me.

"I-I..." she started. I nudged her and she continued.

"I-I am d-dating Neko." she finally managed to say. Her father laughed.

"Took your time huh. Well, I best go tell your mother. She will probably flip." he said, getting up and walking out of the room.

"How long till the whole town knows?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, by sundown." said Nemu. She visibly sulked.

"Come on, let's go take a walk." I said, getting up and going to the door. Nemu followed. However, before we could make it out the door, we heard an exclamation of surprise, and Nemu's mom came hurtling down the hall. Nemu managed to escape before her mom could bear hug her, and slipped through the door. I went through after her, closing the door, leaving Nemu's dad to deal with the wreckage.

* * *

(POV:Neko)

"Oi! Nemu! Neko!" called Clark. He walked over quickly.

"Congrats on finally realizing your feelings for each other." he said. Nemu glanced at her watch.

"Holy hell. It has not even been three minutes." said Nemu. That fact surprised even me. The town wouldn't know by sundown. It would know before the hour was up. Then I heard an earsplitting shriek come from the down the road. That one crazy girl's house, to be exact. Nemu grinned.

"I think she found out." Nemu said with a laugh. However, I was watching the fence gate in front of the house. My sixth was unhappy. Then, as I expected, she came hurtling through the gate and after a second, started to charge me. However, I was ready this time. I slipped my hand into my jacket, where I retrieved the taser. As she attempted to bear hug me, I stood my ground, moving my hand forward at the last second. I heard the taser discharge, then a yelp, and then the girl was backpedaling as fast as her partially responsive muscles would let her.

"Umm, Neko? That was overkill." said Clark. Nemu had a devilish grin on her face. And Elena looked like a kicked puppy.

"Maybe it was, but I think it solved the issue quite quickly. Now then, I would like to get back to my walk." I said, turning around and walking away, Nemu close behind.

* * *

(POV:Neko)

The rest of the day consisted of running from the townspeople, and ditching Elena as she attempted to trail us. When we got back however, there was an issue. Nemu's mother. While her dad had calmed her down, she lost it again the moment Nemu walked in the door. After almost an hour of talking, she finally managed to calm down fully. We then went and logged into ALO, where we spent a few hours, before Nemu finally got to tired to continue. I managed to get her to an inn, where she crashed and auto logged off.

"Man, you were tired." I said to an empty room. I then logged off. I spent the rest of the night working on my Cobalt system. As good as it was, I felt that it still need work. And so, I worked. I fell asleep at my computer. That was a mistake.

* * *

(POV:Neko)

I woke up to a very ticked Nemu.

"Neko! Stop playing hookie with sleep!" she shouted at me. I managed to get into the bathroom before she was able to do anything else, and soon went to breakfast. However, as I was eating my cereal, my cell phone rang, with my parents number on it. I had hardly talked to them as of late, which was to be expected, with the time zone difference and all.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the call.

"Harry, you have some explaining to do." said my sister. She sounded rather ticked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not understanding.

"Ohh, it has to do with this email I got from your friend Nemu, or rather, your girlfriend." she said, practically hissing the last word. I glanced at Nemu.

"This is for yesterday." she said innocently. I decided to play my tarantula prank earily. However, my ticked sis was more immediate.

"And this is coming from the person who, if I remember correctly, teased me about this very subject, as though she approved." I said.

"It is not that I don't approve, it that you didn't tell me you had feelings till after the fact." she said.

"Well, considering the moment of realization and the action were separated by about 60 seconds, there wasn't much time to tell you." I said. Then line went silent for a few seconds. Then she spoke.

"I guess there was no helping it. Congrats." then the line went dead. As I placed my phone on the table and went back to eating, I thought through my plan of revenge. This was gonna be good.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! I haven't killed it yet! Now, it may be a little late, but I have decided to dedicate this story to some people. First of all, my half insane camping partner. (You know who you are.) Second, _ForeverForgottenHeart_. Without them, this story would have died out. (You can thank FFH for this chapter, and the fact that the story is even continuing.) And last of all, to my characters(Yes I am weird) who have taken on a life of their own. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far, and will continue to do so. I would also like to say that I have had an idea for a Fairy Tail fanfiction. It is not up yet, but I will mention it when it is. And so, as I have always and shall always say in these: THANKS FOR READING! **


	33. Chapter 33

Ch. 33

(POV:Neko)

As I made sure the final preparations were in place, I began to think about the horror that was about plage Nemu. Believe it or not, I do have a prankster side to me. I made one last check, then quietly snuck into Nemu's room, slipping on her Amusphere, and said Link start. Normally, this would send her character into ALO, as that was the IP address last set. However, my PC had been set to intercept the signal, and so she is now in a windowless room in my computers seed software. I quickly but quietly snuck out and went to my room, where I placed my own amusphere own, and linked into my PC's seed server. However, unlike Nemu, I was sent to a place outside of the room, while the walls and ceiling were seethrough. To Nemu they were white walls. Then I launched the recording program, and began recording. The program auto started.

A loud blaring alarm began to sound, an Nemu woke up with a start. However, a grate that had not been there not a second before began to spill out tarantulas the size of frisbees. Nemu, in her half asleep state, did not realize they were fake. Her reaction was priceless. Finally, I decided to terminate the program, and kicked her from the server. I saved copies of the video to the web, then logged out on my own. I then went to breakfast, having already showered.

* * *

(POV:Nemu)

As I opened my eyes with a start, I was up and out of the bed before I knew what I was doing. Then, suddenly something jerked my head back. I looked to the side, and noticed the cable going from my PC to the back of my head. I realized it was the cord to my Amusphere. As I took it off, I collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. My heart had to be doing 250 beats per minute. I recalled the terror I had felt as the frisbee sized tarantulas attacked me. It took me about 3 seconds to realize what had set that off. Neko. He was so dead.

* * *

(POV:Neko)

As I ate, I heard Nemu's door slam open. That was the first warning signal. I got ready to run. Then Nemu walked in, saw me, and started to approach.

"Neko. You. Are. So. Dead." she said. A worm a fear entered my mind, and I tried to run.

* * *

(POV:Clark)

I heard a very loud crack come from Nemu and Neko's house. I wondered what it was, then dismissed it. Neko could handle whatever it was.

* * *

(POV:Neko)

As I laid on the wooden floor of Nemu's kitchen, I decided that this was the first and last time I would pull a prank on Nemu again. I could have sworn my cheek was the size of a softball from the swelling. Nemu's palm was very, very painful.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, first of all, an announcement. As of the time of writing this, I have completed Chapters 1 and 2 of my Fairy Tail fanfiction. To read this, just go to my profile and find it under stories, or search for it: _Fairy Tail - Ash's Tale_. I hope you all like it. This chapter is short because I am having some trouble writing, so my plea for ideas still stands. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always, Thanks for reading!**


	34. Chapter 34

Ch. 34

(POV:Neko)

As I glanced around my now empty room, looking for anything I had left behind while packing, I thought of what was going to happen over the next few months. The school for SAO players was finally opening, and me and Nemu had rented a two bedroom apartment near the school. I finished my last sweep of the room and left, closing the door behind me. Despite the fact that I had been living in a house with a fully functionable closet, I was still traveling light, so I only had three bags, one of which was a backpack. However, Nemu had insisted on bringing what was essentially her entire wardrobe. The nine overstuffed bags sat in the entryway, almost making it impossible to leave the house. I carefully navigated the mess and went outside, where Nemu was saying goodbye to the very emotional townspeople. As I came up beside her, Nemu took one look at me. It said, in quite plain terms: "HELP ME!". I interrupted the conversation.

"Sorry everyone, but we need to get going." I said. The townspeople reluctantly drew back, allowing us to get to the taxi that would take us to the school, about 3 hours away. I placed my two bags in the trunk, and held my backpack in my lap. Nemu, however, had to have her stuff shipped, so we left her bags in the house, letting her parents take care of them. The drive was made with minimal talking due to the fact that the taxi driver could hear every word we said. When we finally got to the apartment, both of us relaxed.

"Man, that was nerve wracking." said Nemu. I hummed in agreement. I went into my room to set up. I came out about 20 minutes later to find Nemu attempting to cook scrambled eggs, and brilliantly failing. If I hadn't seen the ingredients, I would not have known what she was cooking. The 'scrambled eggs' were burnt to the point that they looked like a black green bean.

"My god, what have you done to the eggs?!" I exclaimed. Nemu jerked in surprise, as she had not noticed me behind her. She smiled sheepishly.

"I was cooking eggs." she said.

"Cooking or experimenting what they look like after you burn them?" I said. She pouted.

"If you are willing to criticize then you must be willing to cook." she said.

"Ok. Move over." I replied.

* * *

(POV:Neko)

As I placed the pan on a oven mitt to keep the heat off the table, Nemu looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"Since when did you learn to cook?!" she exclaimed. I laughed.

"Scrambled eggs is one of the few things I can cook. Oven pizza and anything in the microwave are about it." I said. After breakfast, I helped Nemu get settled. After several hours of organising, she was finally done. The next day, classes started.

* * *

(POV:Neko)

After the 2 minute walk between the apartment and the school, me and Nemu went our separate ways towards our classes.

* * *

(POV:Nemu)

As Neko went to his math class, I wondered how he would get along with others. Neko, although very open when with me, is very reserved at times, making it almost impossible for small talk. As a result, he has very few friends. Clark was an exception. And a very lucky one too. However, I had more pressing worries. Math. Neko's math grade on the entrance exam was one of the highest in the school, and was obviously one of his stronger classes. My grade, however, was 11th from the bottom. As I walked into the room, I glanced around to see an almost full room. After referencing the seating chart on the hologram board, I sat down at a seat about a third from the front, and the far left-hand side of the room, against the window. As I sat down, a girl next to me introduced herself.

"Hello! My name is Ren Shiba!" the girl said energetically. She seemed to be hovering just above her seat, rather than sitting on it.

"I am horrible at math, but I hope we can be friends." she said rapidly. I managed to find my voice.

"H-Hello. My name is Nemu Morino. Pleased to meet you." I said. She smiled.

"Is it ok if I call you by your first name?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess." I replied. However, before we could continue, the bell rang.

* * *

(POV:Nemu)

As I walked from English to lunch, I wondered how on earth I had progressed this fast. I already had two friends, Ren, and a girl named Naomi Nao. Both of which were somehow on a first name basis. Speak of the devils, I thought, as I saw them waving energetically towards me. I walked over.

"Hi Nemu!" said Ren.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked.

"Let's sit over here." said Naomi, pointing towards the corner. Before I could object, they had dragged me to the table in question. They began to eat. I was starting to open my lunch when I noticed Neko entering the cafeteria. True to form, he was zoned out, reading on his tablet.

"Oi! Neko! Over here!" I called. He looked up for a second, spotted me, and began walking over, again, with his nose to the screen. However, Ren and Naomi were confused.

"Wait, do you know that boy? And what was with his name?" they asked in sync. I had to resist laughing.

"He and I live together. And before you freak, he is trustworthy, so don't worry about anything in that department." I said, forestalling them before they could burst out with warnings. As it happened, Neko came to a stop next to the table, but was so intent on his book that he continued standing, reading, while my friends tried to get used to the unnerving level of concentration that he had.

"Honestly." I said with a sigh, and physically yanked him down onto the seat. I placed his lunch in front of him, but, still being locked into his book, he took no notice. After about ten seconds I yanked the tablet out of his hands and bonked him on the head with it. His eyes took a second to focus, then he realized where he was.

"How did I get from class to here?" he asked, confused. About half a second after this, Ren and Naomi burst out laughing. The realization that the were two unknown girls laughing while sitting at the same table only confused him more. I decided to handle introductions before his mind completely halted from confusion.

"Neko, this is Ren Shiba and Naomi Nao. They are friends of mine from class." I told Neko. Understanding lit his face.

"Ren, Naomi, this is Neko. His real name is Harry Aki, but he responds to Neko better." They nodded, still laughing to hard to talk. However, before I could say anything else, Neko tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to him, only to be assaulted with the puppy eyes look. It took me a second to realize that I was still holding his tablet. With a sigh, I handed it back to him, while Ren and Naomi burst into a new round of laughter. After talking with Ren about the new english assignment, I noticed that Neko had yet to eat. I rapped my knuckles on his head.

"Eat. Now." I said. He pulled out a granola bar and began to eat it. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had removed the wrapper first. As I yanked his tablet away and forced him to eat, Ren and Naomi exploded with laughter.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oi! I am alive! SORRY! My internet went down for a bit, and when it finally did come back, I had been out of it for so long I completely forgot. Anyway, I am back, so I hope you liked this chapter. **


	35. Chapter 35

Ch. 35

A week had passed since that memorable first day. Today, we were going to a strip mall as a group. Nemu was hyper as usual. However, I had to fight off the yawn attempting to break it's way out onto my face. I had spent another late night working on my Cobalt Program. Of course, any mention of this to Nemu would result in a very painful slap. However, the sound of voices knocked me out of my revere.

"Oi! Nemu! Neko! Over here!" shouted a girl. As we approached, I could identify the girl as Shiba, with Nao by her side.

"Hi Ren, Naomi." said Nemu in response. While Nemu used their first names, I used their last. This was something that irked the girls, but I refused to use their first for attempting to maintain a subnormal face in society. Having only three friends, all of them girls, and calling them all by their first names could cause issues. So, I stood my ground on this topic. However, they refused to call me by my last name, rather, they called me by my nickname.

"Hey can we go to the new shop first?" asked Shiba. The shop she was referring to was a cosmetics shop that had opened last week. I audibly groaned. For this, I was immediately yanked forward and into the shop by Nemu. The girls then spent the next four hours in the SAME DAMN SHOP. I don't think I have ever wanted to run away as much as I did then. And then, low and behold, because I was so tired and bored, I fell asleep. I wished I hadn't. Because, when I awoke, I think my ears were blasted off by a nuclear Nemu. Crap.

* * *

**Author's Note: ... I don't really know what to say ... I guess sorry to start off? Ok, long story short life got busy and I forgot about this story. Then, I started high school. THAT was a completely new can of worms to deal with. So ya, I forgot. Again, sorry. Hopefully I will be able to start posting again, but the pace is going to fluctuate a lot. Sometimes it will be daily, others weekly. Just depends on how life is treating me. Anyway, I hope you still enjoy this story, and thanks for reading.**


	36. Chapter 36

Ch. 36

(POV:Neko)

As I sat down to work on my homework for the night, I noticed a slight change to my homescreen. I also knew what it meant. It was a small chain icon, but with a line through it. It meant that the security on my PC had been compromised. I immediately shut down my PC and booted it in safe mode, then used my recovery program. I then isolated the spyware and examined it. However, it was weird. The only thing being logged was the activity report. Essentially all the person could tell was that the PC was being used, and that was it. From that fact, the fact of the events of the other day, and that fact that the spyware was loaded via USB, led me to conclude that the spyware was something Nemu installed. While I contemplated faking it's data reports to throw Nemu off my tail, I instead decided to just delete the thing and move on.

(POV:Nemu)

As I awaited for the data report for Neko's PC, I wondered why it hadn't yet been sent. He had entered his room to do his homework several minutes ago, and he was one of those people who wastes zero time getting started on something, just going ahead and getting it done. Finally, I decided to pay his room a visit. I walked up and opened the door, entering the room and closing it behind me. He was, as I thought, working on his homework on his PC. As I walked up next to him I noticed that he was focusing on an advanced algebra problem. As I touched his shoulder, he finally noticed me.

"Hey." I said.

"Please don't install spyware on my PC." he replied.

Damn. Straight to the point as always.

* * *

**Author's Note: Expect the next few chapters to be short length (500 Words or less), until I can get back into the pattern of writing. In the meantime, expect fluff and snapshot type chapters. **


	37. Chapter 37

Ch. 37

(POV:Neko)

As I was looking into the base code for the NerveGear that was stored on my PC, I found something interesting. However, it was missing from the Amusphere code. Understandably, as the Amusphere was made with safety as the priority, so only the basics, and limited basics at that, were added. But the idea behind this particular section of code had me interested. It was a bit hard to understand, but then, this was code in a machine of which I barely understood the principles, so that was no surprise. As far as I could tell, the idea behind the code was that the user could interface with the virtual world directly with their mind, rather than using their "body" to interact with the world. If I could apply this to the current technology, it could rewrite how people interfaced with the virtual world. I picked apart the code blocks and translated them to the Amusphere's base code, then updated the code on my Amusphere to include the modified NerveGear code. I then created a personal environment using the Seed, and entered into the server, using the familiar "Link Start".

* * *

(POV:Neko)

'Concentrate. Picture the command for the Alert Menu.' I thought this to myself. I thought up the code, then "sent" it to the "core" of the "world". Nothing. I let out an audible groan and fell backwards onto the floor of the room that I had created for the testing. I had been attempting to use the new interfacing method that I had programed into the Amusphere. For reasons unknown, the Seed package had the server side portion of the code, which was a bit weird, as I assumed that it was made by different people. After all, Akihiko was dead. But I ran with. Well, ran into the wall with it. The last seven hours were to be now declared bust. To top it off, the harassment warning on my HUD was going off, alerting me to the fact that Nemu wanted me to log out. Slightly dejected, I logged out of the server.

"How long have you been diving? You didn't even eat the lunch I made." said Nemu, leaning over me. With a sign, I got up from the bed. I decided that the final battle with that code segment was not over. But for now, my stomach was more pressing. I had skipped lunch and it was now dinner time. Thank god Nemu ordered food in. Even though she was getting better, I was still wary of her cooking. Not that you would catching me saying that in front of Nemu.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about how late this chapter is, I will try to get it uploaded sooner, but as already said, things are going to be unstable in terms of uploads, so sorry. Anyway, for the most part chapters from here on will affect the rest of the storyline, so things will get more interesting from there. Thanks for reading. **


	38. Chapter 38

Ch. 38

(POV:Neko)

I have now spent around a month of free time trying to get the system to work. Aside from one small, partial instance, nothing has happened. However, that partial instance has me motivated. In the meantime, I have been focusing on the now looming midterms. Nemu has also noticed the proximity.

"Divide by X, then square root… GAH! I DON'T GET IT!" screeched Nemu. I glanced at the clock. It was still only seven at night. As Nemu has been staying up until eleven at night, we still had about 4 hours to go. I decided to relent and help her out.

"Let me see." I said, moving around the table to look at her work. I instantly saw the issue.

"How did you pull a factor of 3 out of 8?" Nemu did a double take, then promptly smashed her head into the table. A long 4 hours this would be at this rate. I let her attempt her studying for another 15 minutes before I made the call that to try any more would result in her head exploding, and dragged her out of the apartment down to the mall a few blocks away for a visit to the food court.

"Hey, you never did tell me. What VR game are you playing nowadays. You almost never show up on ALO anymore." asked Nemu, a curious look on her face.

"It's not a game. I am working on a code portion inside a personal server." I replied.

"What are you working on?"

"I'll tell you when it works. As of right now I might have to scrap it."

"Come on, tell me early!"

"No no. Anyway, let's head back. You still have work to do."

"Oh crap. I forgot."

"How do you forget that fast?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, another short one. I might not post for the next few days and instead make one long chapter. The will probably end up being what I do. Thanks for reading.  
**


	39. Chapter 39

Ch. 39

(P.O.V. Neko)

The midterms went by with much stress, at least on Nemu's part. Nemu got ranked 47th from the bottom. I was one point away from 3rd place. Other wise life moved on. And proceeded to run straight into a land-mine. For Nemu.

* * *

(P.O.V. Nemu)

As I attempted to avoid the inevitable call from from parents concerning my recent test grades, my phone rang with a more friendly number.

"Hey Nemu!" said an ecstatic Ren.

"Hello Ren. What are you calling about?"

"I was wondering if you want to have a sleepover since we have two days off since midterms are over"

"Ok, first, please slow down and avoid alteration, and second, sure, I don't have any … plans." As Ren chatted away happily about what she wanted to do at the sleepover and that Naomi was also coming over, I realised that my unofficial plans for the break were now ruined.

_Dammit. I was hoping to try for some "fun" with Neko._

I suddenly became very appreciative of the fact that my phone was currently set to sound only. Ren would have definitely questioned my blushing face. After saying goodbye to Ren, but first being made to promise to bring some movies, I went to go tell Neko of my plans and then to pack my overnight bag.

* * *

"Hey Neko." I called as I knocked on the door frame to his room.

"What's up?" he replied.

"I'm going over to Ren's place for the next two nights, I just wanted to let you know."

"Ok, see you."

With that, he went back to work.

_He just brushed it off. God dammit Neko._

With that, I headed to my room to pack.

* * *

(P.O.V. Neko)

As Nemu got ready to leave, I felt a little disappointment. I wasn't sure why, as I had been planning to work on my pet project anyway. I decided to move on and got back to work and analyzing the logs from my last attempt to make the system work.

* * *

(P.O.V. Nemu)

Apon reaching for the handle of Ren's apartment door, I suddenly felt a chill down my spine. Upon reflecting later on, I realised I should have listened that warning. But I ignored it, and continued into the Shiba Household.

"Hey Nemu!" shouted an ecstatic Ren.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so uploading will be very sporadic. I started my first AP course this year and am currently scrambling to readjust. Toss in that fact that I got a D on my first LA essay of the year and you can see why uploads will be few and far between. That said, I do have a plan laid out, so if I can find time to sit down and write, then you get to have a chapter. Also, I am toying with the idea of longer chapters with even longer upload dates, but for now I am sticking with the 300-500 word long chapters. I hope you guys like this, and I will try to keep it updated. **

**-Thatmcgamerguy**


	40. Hiatus

**Author's Message:**

So today I want to talk about the continuation of this story. Unfortunately, as this story has progressed, the general theme has changed greatly. Originally, this was mystery/action FanFic with a side romance plot that neatly fit within the original story line. However, now the series has completely diverged into a Rom-Com with a side of an action plot. And, I am going to be honest here, I can't write comedy. On top of that, my romance writing is not much better. As a result, I simply do not have the mental capabilities to write this series any further. I have been sitting for what is essentially the last year+ with a massive bout of writers block, that, at this point, will likely never clear up. To top it off, as a person I have greatly changed and this series just doesn't click with me anymore. I go back and read the series and the writing simply does not interest me the way it used to. So, as of now, unless something changes (i.e. I find someone that can put my nonsensical ideas into words properly, get a co-writer, etc.) this series is probably on permanent hiatus.

I am very sorry to have to end this, and I sincerely thank everyone that has read the story and liked it. And to those who, way back when, gave me the inspiration to write this, if you ever read this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

-Thatmcgamerguy


End file.
